Twisted Cinderella Story
by soma1548
Summary: Maka is cinderella,and Soul is prince charming. Or so you would think. This story is a shooken up cinderella story that involves all of your favorite soul eater characters and a lot of the ones we all hate! R&R t just incase involves kissing, and abuse
1. maka's bad life

hi peeps this i think is going to be my first real big multi chaptered story I'm going to try and make it as good as I can so basically the story's about Maka and Soul in cinderella with a couple of twist to keep with the show and make the cinderlla story a little better! also i dont own soul eater nor will ever own soul eater! on with the show!

(Maka's P.O.V)

Maka hated her life,and Maka had quite a few good reasons to hate it. To underatnd why life was so bad you had to go back to the beginning. In the begining Mska had a great family. That was until Spirit,Maka's father started having an affair with several women. Maka would come home to her papa on the couch with a lady that wasn't her mother and she would always ask "Papa,that's not Mama you got the wrong girl." Of course after hearing that the women would always leave. Spirit would get so mad with Maka that he started hitting her. Every day after school she would come home to him on the couch with another woman. Maka would always try to run up the stairs into the safety of her bedroom,but she never quite could ever reach it. The door handle always seemed to be just a milimeter away from her grasping hands. Every now and so,she would touch the handle ,but she never got to twist it and escape the fate that happened on a routine. Spirit would beat her around and then let the woman of the day come and have her turn. Maka had so many scars that she couldn't even know where to even start counting them. They went all the way around her body up and down,purple and red,jagged and straight. She always found a couple of new ones every week.  
Finally the police noticed something and moved her to a foster home. Maka thought that all of her troubles were gone. No more hitting,no more crying from pain,no more late night ladies bursting through the front door looking to have a "good" time. Maka thought wrong. Maka was moved into a home with a single middle aged woman with snake eyes and snake tatoos who went by the name Medusa. Medusa had two children which became Maka's step sisters. Asura (Asura is a girl in this don't like it stop reading now) and Kim. Asura was the prissiest girl you would ever meet. Also the ugliest. Asura had black hair and always had it down with a faded pink bow in her hair on the left hand side. She had a big hairy brown wart right on her right cheek. She had freckles \  
crossing every side of her face. Her eyes were a boring blue and she always smelled as if she had just come back from playing outside in the pool. Kim was pretty but not drop dead gorgous. She had bleach blonde long hair that went down to her over sized butt. She had sparkling brown eyes ,but also had the same freckle feature as Asura. She also was a bit over weight. Kim also wore glasses which gave her a geekiness factor. But, Kim was far from geeky. If anything she was plain out stupid! So that's part of a reason why her life was such a tragedy. Except,that's not the worst thing. Medusa,Maka's "step-mother" was an abuser. Just like her father. But,Medusa was worse. You knew that you better not get in her way because she could take you down within a second. The problem was that Medusa let every bit of anger out on Maka. Never on the two dumb idiots she calls her daughters. Medusa would hit,punch,slap,drag,and sometimes it got so intense she felt as if she were dead wishing she was. Medusa also always gave her a long list of idiotic chores that half of them she couldn't even do! Medusa always said sweep the ceilings,but Maka wasn't tall enough in the slightest bit to reach the ceiling and they had no ladders in the house or garage. Maka was the only one abused,told to do chores,and not have a life. The only two GOOD things in her life was the Soul resonance and Kid her best friend. The Soul Resonance was an awsome band with a cool looking Singer called Soul Eater. Soul had these weird shark teeth and no body ever knew the color of his eyes because he would always hide it with his "cool" looking sunglasses. Maka always thought they made him look childish and stupid. She also admired him though,it seemed that Soul always put his heart and soul into his music and did it for the music not the girls money or fame. Soul also spoke his mind always even if he was on camera and didn't know he was on camera. He also had this gravity-defying white hair that stuck out in every single picture he was in. Kid maka's best friend was always there and never knew about Medusa abusing her. The day Soul Resonance met Maka was the day everything changed for both the band and Maka.  
And the entire story starts now.

did you guys think it sucked did you think it was okay but there are a few things that need to be changed in the story? well im not going to post another chapter until i know someone wants me to post another one! you know how to do that review! please feel welcome to flame my story just dont use harsh language no need to use it and i WILL try to make it better and more enjoyable for everyone that decides to keep reading this so yah REVIEW please! it would make me soooo happy! 


	2. meet kid and evil medusa

hi people this is another chpter just because i wanted to do it for tbird12355 and hannahiscool i dont own soul eater and i never will!

(Maka's P.O.V)

"It's okay Kid the fence doesn't have to be 100% straight," I say gently trying to get Kid out of another one of his temper tantrums with symmetry. "BUT MAKA THE WORLD WON'T EVER BE PERFECT IF IT DOESN'T HAVE PERFECT SYMMETRY!" Kid screams falling to the ground and saying how worthless he is. "KID GET OFF THE GROUND AND LET'S KEEP WALKING TO THE FREAKING SCHOOL!" I say trying to get it through his thick skull that the world will NEVER be symmetrical. Kid finally then gets off the gorund and starts his walk to school again as if nothing had ever happened. This usually happened with Maka. Kid would see something out of place and Maka woul have to calm him down until he stopped his bawling. The rest of the walk to the school was tiring. Kid kept looking around at every single non symmetrical object and staring at it as if he could move it and fix it. Eventually,Kid and Maka made it to the D.W.M.A the crappy school they were to go to.

The only good thing about this school was that Maka happen to be best friends with the principals son, Kid. That's right Kid was the principal's son and of course Kid never let anything happen to her while she was at school. If someone started bullying her she would get speical treatment and the pricipal would give him/her detention. Of course Maka hated it. She got speical treatment when she was worthless and didn't desreve it.

Maka walked into her first period class which she had with Kid. Maka couldn't find the energy to keep her eyes open during the first period due to Medusa's beating last night. Maka had come home last night due to staying over at Kid's house for a couple of hours.

When Maka got home she got beatin until she just passed out during it. When she woke up it was 5:00 AM and she had to get up and do her retarded chores she did every morning. Suddenly,the bell rang and snapped Maka out of her painful dream. She had dreamed about last nights beating...  
again. stared at me with her one eye and had a peaceful look on her face. "Maka do you want to share what you were dreaming about during my lesson?" asks having a pleased look on her wreched face. "Sure ! I dreamt about the beating my step mom gave me and how it made me pass out on the floor and how I only fell asleep because I had to get up at 5:00 AM and do worthless chores with no help!" I bet that would make them all take a double take and finally notice the scars,including the ones that still hadn't faded from her Papa. Instead she said "I'm sorry it won't happen again please forgive me this time?" I plead. "Of course Maka just don't let me catch you that time!" says dismissing everybody from the bell.

The rest of the day went on and Maka didn't want to go home. She would be beaten worse then she was last night because of the discipline notice she was givin. Finally,the last bell rang and Maka fearfully walked down the cement steps and walked towards her "home". "Home means comfort my "home" doesn't bring me comfort it brings me pain and misery!" Maka thought scared. Maka slowly grabbed the cold,golden doorknob and turned it slowly,fearfully.

As Maka stepped inside the door slammed and she had the wind knocked out of her. "You little piece of crap! How dare you make the school have to call ME! and nether less make them tell me that you got a discipline notice.?" Medusa screamed at her pushing her skull down on the wooden tiles. "Please stop! Your hurting me!" I scream back at her as tears fall from my green eyes and mix with the pool of blood gathering around my head. "OH you think THAT hurts why don't you feel this? After all,if you want to be such a bad girl I should treat you like one!" Medusa spits back at her as she pulls Maka up and onto the wall. Then, Medusa grabs something and starts tearing open the back of my shirt open and then she starts cutting my skin. "OW STOP!" I scream knowing that's going to hurt way more later! With one last final blow she pushes me up to the top of the stairs and pushes me down them. I lay at the bottom bleeding crying and wishing I were dead.

"Besides who would miss me if I did die? Kid but he'd get over it quick. No it will make Medusa think that I gave up and I am NOT letting her have that satisfaction!" Maka thought as she lay on the groubd laying in her blood.

Slowly and painfully Maka pushes herself up to the small bathroom,locks the wooden door,and pushes herself to the bathtub and give in to the darkness her body needs and aches for.

A/N was it good? was it horrible tell me please in the reviews if you could thanks for reading and if you did reviewing!

passes out dying on the inside inside the bath tub. 


	3. pink bathrooms and concert tickets

hey guys im sorry for the people that actually liked this story that havent been getting any updates on it and i have a good reason because my computers a little broken it will randomly shut down and wont acess the internet so i finally got it working and decided to update even yhough im completely lost on what to write plz review so i can know what you want me to do in the story or fix something thx :D

(Maka's P.O.V)

There was a pounding in my head as I slowly sat up. Why was I in the bathtub? I look around I'm in Asura's bathroom. I look around for a clock or anything that can tell me what time it is. Then I remember once when I had asked for the time and Asura was in the bathroom. "UHG what's wrong with you gorgeos people like me don't need clocks because time is not important and if it is it WILL slow down!" Asura says in a huffy prissy like voice. "Stupid girly brats!" I mutter under my breath as I grab the handle on the side of the pink bathroom. "Of course it's pink every princess just LOVES pink!" I say in a little girly voice. Finally after getting up I notice the entire bathtub is covered in red paint. "What did the pink decide to go bad,turn red,and then decide to ooze off the walls?" i ask myself. But then,  
I look down at my hands and see they're covered in the paint. Or is it paint? Suddenly,every memory of last night comes crashing down on me that it gives me a headache.  
Either that or this pink was really getting to me. "Stupid Medusa I never asked for you to beat me!" I say in my head. "I never asked for this life I never asked for to even have life!" I keep yelling at myself in my head as tears come raining down my eyes and start to wash the blood on the tips of my hair away. I take my arm and wipe my face. "I'm just going to obey Medusa today and ignore Asura and Kim!" I say out loud while jumping into the shower. It feels SO good to feel clean again. Not have my blood dripping down my back and in my hair is a pleasant feeling. I jump out the shower with a towel on and run to my room sounding like 20,000 pound animal because of my feet thumping. "Medusa's going to kill me later for that water on the floor.!" I think as I jump into my room and slam the door. "Oops probably shouldn't of slammed the door!" I say mentally slapping myself in the face. "That time I deserved to get slapped!" I say as I pull out my drawers. I choose my school uniform because through my window I can see the sun rising which means it's about 6-7 A.M. "Great way to start the day by not having the chores done" I say as I pound down the huge house AGAIN! I see the list on the counter and check off the half of the list that I couldn't even do if I had magical powers. First,I sweep the floors. Then I mop the floors. Then I mop the floors again because I accidently knocked a big pile of mud on the floor from Asura's plant. "She'll kill me for that one later!" I mutter as]  
I keep mopping. As soon as I finsih the last of my chores I hear a scream. "MOMMY!" I hear Asura scream. Medusa goes running up the stairs giving me a look. "I wonder what I did wrong this time!" I think. I hear Asura giving Medusa the details when I hear. "MAKA GET YOUR DISGUSTING BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I hear Medusa scream with as much fury as last night. I shudder I hope I don't get beaten too badly this time Miss Marie will give me another dicsipline notice which means ANOTHER beating.  
"Yes Ma'am?" I ask when I reach the top of the stairs. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" she screams with venom at me. I look inside the bathroom are bloody footprints all over the floor. "Sorry ma'am it won't happen again!" I say and walk away. I walk out the front door and see kid a few paces ahead of me. "Kid wait up!" I yell running to catch up with him. He turns around and smiles at me. "Hey Maka you wanna hang out tonight? Father has to go to a board meeting and I have to stay home by myself." Going to kid's mansion and hanging out with him or have a beating. But going to Kid's place would cause a even more horrid beating than last night. "Sorry Kid I have to go home staright after school to do some things for Medusa sorry," I say looking at him sincerely. Kid gives me a fake smile and says "It's alright Maka I know how much Medusa means to you since she adopted you," Kid says trading in his fake smile for a real one. "If only Kid knew how much Medusa does for me maybe he wouldn't be so cool with me staying home. Maybe Kid does care and maybe I can tell him about Medusa. No,I decide he would just call the cops and I would have to leave him." my thoughts tell me. "Oi,Maka what are you thinking so hard about?" Kid asks me shaking me from my thoughts, "Oh nothing seriosly just nothing I was just wondering how my life could get any better." I say with fake enthusiasm. "I think it can," Kid says with a smirk. "What did you do?" I ask hesantly. "Oh nothing I just decided to buy front row tickets and backstage passes to Soul Resonance," Kid says still smirking glancing at me waiting on my reaction. "you bought Soul Resonance tickets front row and back stage passes?" I ask in a small child like voice. "No I'm just saying that because I can!" Kid says with sarcasm and still while smirking...I should smack that smirk off his face right now or Maka Chop him,but I'm too happy! "OH MY GOSH KID I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU MORE RIGHT NOW!" I say hugging him. "Maka," he says very calm like and quiet. "YOU JUST RUINED MY FRIGGIN SYMMETRY YOU FOOL HOW COULD YOU DO THAT I'M WORTHLESS NOW MY FATHER WILL NEVER LOVE ME AGAIN I SHOULD JUST DIE JUST GO TO SCHOOL WITHOUT ME MAKA JUST LET ME DIE LIKE THE FILTH I AM!" Kid screams at me while he bawls. "Aw come on Kid I just had the happiest moment of my life and your sitting on the grounf bawling because I hugged you and messed your hair up a little bit?" I ask holding my hand out to him. "Yes I'm quite sorry Maka let's carry on then," he says grabbing my hand and walking off. I shake my head "Kid you just got snot all over me!" I say wiping it off on him as I catch up to him. "Ew Maka how could you do that to me?" he asks horrified. "Oh just keep walking I'll be sure to do a WHOLE lot worse at the concert!" I say laughing with Kid. And with that we walk to a place of torture called school. 


	4. concerts and duets

really guys you cant even make ONE review! i feel nobodys even really reading this story! well heres chapter 5 review please i dare you to also i dont own soul eater or any characters from soul eater. also i dont like to cuss so even though the song does cuss im not going to so yah thats why the lyrics are wrong

(Maka's P.O.V)

"OH MY GOSH Kid I can't beileve that were finally here!" I scream as the line finally goes into the auditorium where the show is being held. Only half an hour until show time and I see Soul Resonance! I can't wait to hear my favorite song by them happiness! I hope they play it! I see many fan girls holding up posters and squealing their heads off. I can't stay for the enitre concert more then likely because Medusa will find out that I'm not there and beat the crap out of me!

"What songs do you think they'll sing?" Kid asks me with excitement. The only reason he liked the band because they were totally symmetircal.

"Probably the one from their first album it's their most popular,"

"Why is it the most popular?"

"Because it's their ONLY album you doofus maybe next time research your bands a little better!" I say laughing at Kid's facial expressions.  
"Hey sometimes I don't have time to research doing all the stuff...I...um..do,"

"Yah because all of the stuff you do just happens to be staring at nothing all day in Stein's classroom!" I say with a smirk as Kid's face turns to a deep red

"Shut up,Maka,"

"Nah I think I'll just tease you until you finally actually pay attention in class!" I say laughing as the lights suddenly turn off.

"Hey guys this is Soul Resonance with Soul Eater Evans,or me,Tsubaki,Black Star,Liz,Patty,and Chrona!" Soul screams as he heads off to the microphone.

Black Star starts off the guitar and Tsubaki the bass and Chrona the drums. Soul then starts singing as the blinding lights start flashing every where.

"Baby,innocent Is one day gonna be decadent Prom queen,miss America In the backseat,in a pair of cuffs Sixteen,little runaway From the five-O and she got away From a small town with no scene Working for a shot on the big screen

expectations Go to heck Expectations Go to heck

Not so innocent On the street husteling Never be miss America In the backseat of a Cilica Crashing with a dead beat Living large on the love seat In a small town,no scene Turns out,it was nothing but a pipe dream

Expectations Go to heck Expectations Go to heck

Rich girl,wanna be Bought a quick pit for the lottery Watching T.V with her boyfriend Fell asleep,left the ticket on the nightstand He stayed awake to see the ball drop Turned it way down,she never woke up Grabbed the keys to her carin the back lot Threw a shot of jack back,left with the jackpot

Expectations Go to heck prom queen miss America,in the back seat in a pair of cuffs Expectations Go to heck Never be miss America,in the back seat in a pair of cuffs"

Soul sang the last verse and hung his head low. Suddenly he lets out a woop and starts talking again. "Alright guys Tsubaki wants to do a duet with one of the people here so who knows the song "Tell me that you love me" we sang it in our lst concert only our ultimate fans would know the song! So if you know the song I want you to raise your hand!" Soul says scanning the audience with his piercing crimson eyes. "MAKA YOU LOVE THAT SONG RAISE YOUR HAND!" Kid screams in my ear I give him a look and shake my head no. "FiNE THEN I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Kid then suddenly raises my hand and Soul catches my hand. "Alright then to keep this a little fun we'll have our speical guest and Tsubaki go back stage and for the heck of it you can wear a mask and you don't even have to tell us your name!" Soul says as he keeps his eyes glued to me. "Alright you in the front row with the crazy looking kid beside you holding your hand up come on up here!" "I'd rather not!" I scream out into the microphone keeping my face hidden,but suddenly Kid gives me a shove which send me toppling onto the stairs that lead up toak the blinding lights and stage. Tsubaki grabs my had and leads me into the backstage.

'HI I'm Tsubaki I'll sing the first verse by myself and then we sing the chorus together. You sign the second verse by yourself and then we just share the rest of the song together! Tsubaki says smiling at me. "A-alright," I choke out. "Here just keep your head down and nobody will see your face. That way you don't have to wear one of these stupid masks," Tsubaki says smiling a huge,sweet,loving smile at me. Her smile calms me down and I awsner "Yah let's just go out there and get this over with!" I say grabbing her hand and leading her out onto the stage with a confidence I never knew that I could ever own. With this confidence I feel like I could just knock down Medusa and say goodbye and leave her house and not worry every day wether I will ever see Kid again or not. This confidence makes me smile-"Head down!" Tsubaki screaches at me pushing my head down and leading me onto the stage.

"Alright guys this is our lovely duetist,please if you will hold up your phones and take video! we want our awesome person here to remember this always so post it online!" Tsubaki says taking the mic from Soul making him scowl at her. "Alright now Soul go off to your little piano and start playing for us!" Tsubaki says with her lovely smile and the piano drifts out from the back of the stage.

"Ohh yeah yeah The situations turned around enough to figure out That someone else has let you down So many times I don't know why But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah And tell me that I take your breath away And maybe if you take one more I would know for sure There's nothing left to say so tell me that you love me anyway Tell me that you love me anyway oh!"

"Here comes my big solo!" Maka thinks nervously looking at Kid for encouragement

"Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside Is being shared with someone else No where to hide I don't know why But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah And tell me that I take your breath away And maybe if you take one more I would know for sure There's nothing left to say So tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day I can hear what you say Know I know why know we can make it If you tell me that you love me yeah And tell me that I take your breath away And maybe if you take one more!"

Suddenly the piano becomes more vibrant and noticeable it's exploding through the stage with Tsubaki and mines voices!

"So tell me that you love me yeah And tell me that I take your breath away Maybe if you take one more I would know for sure so tell me that you love me anyway!"

With that the song ends and so does the concert because me and Tsubaki were in the back for a half an hour while the band just played more of the concert. I throw the mic at Tsubaki,mutter a thanks,walk off the stage,grab a confused Kid,and walk into the engulfing crowd.

(Soul's P.O.V)

Tonights concert was amazing! This amazingly talented girl did a duet with Tsubaki and ever since I can't stop thinking about the girl. The way her hair flowed down her back and the way she was so passionate into the song it sounded amazing. "SOUL I COMMAND YOU TO COME PLAY GUITAR HERO WITH ME YOU PEASANT!" Black Star screechs at me going on and on about how he will suprass god and other stuff like that. "Not now Black Star!" and with that I shove him off the couch. I decide to take a walk down the street from the tour bus. This neighborhood doesn't look too good. I look over at what I thought at first glance was a garbage can now I'm not so sure. Then I recongize the blond hair. The girl from the concert lay beaten and bloody. The girl must hear me and looks over at me from where I stand. "Hey your the girl from the concert are you okay?" I ask shouting over the howling wind. The girl stares at me with deep green eyes and scurries off down an alley looking as frightened as a drowning kitten. "Hey-wait I just want to know your name!" I say as I cross the road and look down the alley. The girl is gone. If only I had a name I could at least find her phone number and ask her why she looked so beaten up. I decide to just go back to the bus. When I walk in I immediatly find Tsubaki. "Hey did you ever find out the girl's name?" I ask sitting down next to her on the floor. "Who? The concert girl?" Tsubaki asks. "Yes the girl you sang a duet with," I say looking at her weirdly styled pajamas. She had on footsy pajamas and to make it worse they were light blue with rubber duckys and rainbows. "WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT MY DANG DUCKIES AND RAINBOWS!" Tsubaki yells at me. "Sorry...um..er..Ma'am...," I say stuttering horribly. "Uhg no I didn't ever learn her name I dont even know what she looks like.  
"K thanks bye Tsubaki and also wearing rainbow ducky footsy pajamas is very weird and I think you might need a shrink for that weird obssesion," I say walking away trying not to laugh at Tsubaki's infurriated look. I climb into the bunker bed. I might look for the girl tomorrow. I don't know what she looks like but we all have to attend school here for a couple of months while our manager is off doing something in Washington. Maybe I'll find the girl tomorrow. Who am I kidding I won't ever find that girl unless she sings I have no clue what she looks like except green eyes and blond hair. This is going to be difficult.

a/n since school is out I will be updating on a regural basis and I'm not starting or doing any other stories until I finish this which is probably hopefully 15-20 chapters down the road and hopefully you guys will like them. Um there will be a regural basis of songs in this story so got a song you want me to wrie out in this story i will be glad to! songs for this chapter were...1 expectations-three days grace...2 tell me that you love me-victoria justice i got the lyrics from so if theyre messed up its their fault! 


	5. crazy kid and her even more crazy mommy

hello so this is chapter 5 of the story and also i have to give a shout out to ilovegeroro if your reading this then thank you your review made me feel happy that i was writing this dumb story :P so thanks again and so not to get confused this is in makas P.O.V and its straight after the concert! i dont own soul eater wish i did cuz then i could make everything i want happen happen so yah dont own soul eater or any of these characters!

(Maka's P.O.V obviosly)

I drag Kid with the pumped up crowd following behind me asking what my name is and why don't I sing more often. "Come on Kid lets leave these people to their thoughts!" I say as I drag Kid to the vechile slam the door and start the engine up.

"What's your hurry,Maka it's not like your going to die when you get home!"

"Shut up you don't know anything!" I scream at him from the wheel letting every ounce of fear come out as anger as I drive myself home. It's 3:30 A.M and Medusa may litterarly kill me when I get home.

"MAKA WATCH OUT!" Kid screams frantically at me as I swerve an oncoming truck in the wrong lane. Or was I in the wrong lane? I don't know all of my thoughts are jumbled up into a corner of my mind. I'm too frightened to say anything. I'm scared the things that will come out of my mouth will be the wrong thing.

"MAKA PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" Kid screams again trying to keep from nearly hitting another vechile.

"You don't understand!" I say as I finally arive at Kid's huge golden mansion.

"What don't I understand? Maka you're acting like you were back with your father!"

"Don't say that!"

"Maka! Tell me what I don't understand and I will try to understand please!" Kid pleads as he slams the car door making me jump.

"Tell you later," I say softly and start to drive away from kid's place and head home to death.

(At Maka's House)

I creep into the house trying to be silent. When I open the door there's no one there at the door or in the bright hallway. I let out a sigh as I head into the kitchen. As I open the fridge I try to decide which to drink. Orange juice,milk,or water. Just as I pull out the milk someone whispers into my ear,"Boo!" softly.  
But it was enough to make me drop the milk carton which making it spill all over the floor and make me start trembling as I fall to the floor tears streaming down my face.

"I see my lovely step daughter has finally decided to come home!" Medusa purrs into my ear. "I was waiting up on her all night just so I could give her this," and with that she slaps my face so hard it makes my head slam down into the milk on the cold tile floor. "It looks like my nice step daughter wanted to be a little rebel! Well I think I'll show her what happens when she gets caught!" Medusa screams at me as she picks up my soggy blond milk hair. She picks it up harshly and slams it down onto the cold,wet,slimy floor.

The impact with the floor makes my head ring like a bell on sunday morning and suddenly blood starts dripping down my face going everywhere. Medusa then grabs a knife and I get up and run. "GET BACK HERE SO YOU CAN GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" she screams at me with poison and venom. I run around the brown counter in the middle of the kitchen and run up the stairs. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" I swear she's finally lost it. I run up the stairs tripping every 2-4 steps and every time I do I feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomache and fear takes over my body making me get up again and regain hope. I finally reach the top and I notice Medusa is almost to the top.

I run to Kim's room and kick down the door with my probably now broken foot. Kim looks at me strangely and gets this look of disgust on her face. It's the kind of look you give when you smell sour milk or you touch a wet wiggling worm. The look breaks my heart. How can someone have so much disgust for a person they barely even know?  
I leap onto Kim's huge matriss."Kim help me please she's trying to kill me please help me I don't want to die please help me she's lost it!" I scream at her hot tears leaping down my face. Kim gives me a look. The look that says sorry-it's-your-day-to-die or sorry-I-just-don't-care-about-you look.

"MOMMY SHE'S IN HERE!" Kim screams at the top of her lungs. "NO I CAN'T DIE STOP HELP!" I scream pounding my fist on Kim's chest. Suddenly, the door breaks down and there stands Medusa with a crazy grin staring at me like I'm a piece of steak. "Kill her mommy!" Kim screams shoving me off of her onto the floor. Medusa then stabs the knife into my foot the knife also going through the floor making me have to sit there and watch her as she begins to cut every inch of my body with her nails.

"STOP PLEASE YOUR HURTING ME!" I scream tears streaming down my face again. "Fine I think you've learned your lesson! We can't kill you. We'd never have a clean part of this house ever again. Get out of my sights for now! Go out onto the street corner and be the piece of crap you've always been you can't even do some simple chores!"  
Medusa screams at me picking the knife out from my foot and dragging me by my foot down the stairs and out the door.

"At least I didn't die," I mutter walking to the street corner and collapsing due to exhaustion from the fight I put up with Medusa.

In my sleep I'm dreaming about how tonight could of gone. I could of died. Maybe I should tell someone. Someone like Kid just to get it off of my chest. Suddenly yelling wakes me up and I look around to see THE Soul Eater Evans yelling at ME Maka Albarn! I quickly realize I lay beaten and bloody I should probably get up and run before quistions are asked. Luckily only my eyes showed when I looked at Soul so he shouldn't be able to you know ever recongnize me again.

I run down an alley hearing Soul run after me actually I kind of hobbled down the alley. I see the house,I run inside and slam the door. I finally see the horrors of the events that occured here. There is bloody milk in the kitchen with bloody handprints all over the counter. I run up the stairs and memories flash through my mind and I shudder. The stairs have blood stains on them as well as the floor in the hallway and Kim's room. I look at the time. It's 5:00 A.M I wonder what Soul was wondering around the city at a time like this. I find my room up in the attic. I don't even wonder if I'm going to school I know that if I did I would collapse right in the middle of class from the blood that seep from my wounds that need a day to heal so I don't get Medusa caught.

I strip my clothes off and rinse my body off in the shower. The warm water feels like acid against all of the cuts espeically the gaping hole in my foot. "Wow she got me good!" I think as I step out of the shower in my robe. I walk to my room,I don't even bother to put on clothes I just crawl into the bed and fall asleep filled with hideos nightmares of me being cut to death by Medusa

A/N okay thats a wrap! I felt pretty good in detail on this chapter! Also please review it means the world to me I dont even care what you say I appreicate flame!  
it makes me want to work harder on my stories and i will more then likely be posting tomorrow if i get the chance im sorry for this chapter for coming out at such a late hour but ive been too busy all day to write and i hope the people that have read this story like it 


	6. The New Cool Kid In School

hi people that are reading this please review you have no idea how happy i am when i see that the reviews have gone up you can still even review if you dont have an an account! so yah that gives yall no reason not to!

Disclaimer: i think we should all know by now that i dont own soul eater!

(Soul's P.O.V)

RING RING RING RING

That was my new alarm it was deffiantly going to be awhile before he got used to it! He sauntered slowly into the kitchen and saw Tsubaki and Black Star eating cereal.

"Hey guys," Soul said lazily opening the brownish cabnet. "Hey," he heard the two of them mutter back. From the corner of his eyes he saw the two of them making googl eyes at each other. "Those two are totally going to start making out infront of me soon not cool!" Soul thought walking back to his room and picking out something to wear to his new school.

I think I'll go with the black shirt and ripped denim pants. How uncool picking put my freakin outfit like a girl! Soul quickly starts putting on his shirt when he hears a knock on his door.

"Soul open up it's Liz!" Liz calls out from the hallway wearing her usual outfit. "Give me a minute!" I yell at her.

"Fine!" I hear Liz yell back at me.

"Alright,you can come in!" I yell at her after finally getting my pants succesfully on.

"What did you want Liz?" I ask turning around and seeing her standing there looking at my room.

"We all think that the girl that sang with Tsubaki should be in the band,"

"I do too,but we have no clue what she looks like or who she is,"

"Well then I guess we'll have to find her!" Liz says stepping out of my room and softly closing the door behind her.

"Weird," I mutter to myself.

I walk through the house,say bye and start the walk to the school D.W.M.A. When I reach the school I'm amazed. The school is about the size of a mansion with red spikes sticking out of the sides. "Cool!" I say walking up the never ending steps into the huge school. When I walk into the school there's many red and black lockers along the wall. "Even more cool!" I say walking to my locker I have assighned on my schedule. I turn the dial and look inside. There are many books and notepads in the locker along with pens and pencils. Looking down at my schedule I notice I have a class with a guy named Stein first. I start walking to the room number 748 as I walk into the door I hear screaming. "WHAT THE CRAP!" I think as I turn around as I notice a bunch of girls running towards me! "Oh crap not this!" I think as I start to run away from the screaming mob of fangirls. "This is so uncool!" I mutter as I turn a corner and bump into a boy walking with some girl. I get knocked down and the boy steps infront of me. Suddenly,I hear a bunch of screaming,falling,and screeching. I turn my head around to face the boy he is just standing there as everybody else is on the floor. The girl behind me is staring down at the floor smirking. "That's a little weird!" I think as I pull myself up and introduce myself to the boy that saved me from all of the screeching fan girls.

(Maka's P.O.V)

I woke up from the horrible nightmare I had last night about Medusa practically killing me. Suprisingly,I felt good enough to get up and go to school! As I got up I felt blood seep through a wound on my leg. I run to the bathroom,grab some toilet paper,and run it around the wound and soon the blood stopped. Finally,after that I take a shower. I step out of the shower and walk to my crappy room. I pick out my usual school uniform and walk out the door.

As I step out my door I see Kid standing there with a smug grin. "What's with you today?" I ask cautiosly.

"What was with YOU last night?" he says walking up to me still smirking.

"I wasn't feeling good!"

"Come on Maka,we both know that's not the truth so just tell me it!"

"No I can't or else something bad could happen to the both of us!" I say looking down.

"What will happen?"

"Can you please just drop the subject!" I say looking at him pleadingly.

"Fine but we WILL talk about this later!"

"Alright promise we will just not today or tomorrow over the weekend I'm busy both of those other days," I say lying to him I just need those days to make up a good excuse.

"Fine," Kid says reluntactly.

"Alright so what do you wanna talk about?" I ask with curiosity.

"Oh,Father's having a party this weekend he says he wishes that you would come considering you missed out on the last one,"

I missed that party because I had gotten beaten too bad by Medusa. I couldn't even go to school for the next two days. I told Kid that I had caught a bad flu and couldn't even be outside.

"Yah probably I guess I can try to make it,but we have to talk about this later we're at the school now," I say running up the milions of steps.

"Talk to me before class starts!" I yell out over my shoulder. I walk into the school looking around for the usual bullying of Asura and Kim. They even make my life miserable here! After I see that the hallway is clear I walk over to my locker 564. (A/N PM or review if you catch what that number is!) I twist the combo in and grab my books for Stein's class. I remember the day that me and Kid both forgot our books at my house and Stein had threatened to make us his next experiment. I shudder at the thought. I walk along the halls looking for Kid. "Where could he be I just saw him 5 minutes ago!" I think as I round a corner and spot him. "KID!" I yell waving my arms. "Hey Maka I was looking for you!" Kid says running up to me. "Guess who enrolled into the school?" Right before I could ask who we turn to see THE Soul Eater Evans running from a pack of screaming girls. "Let me guess Soul resonance!" I scream as suddenly I'm knocked to the floor.

"Oh crap Soul might recongize me then he'll tell everybody about Medusa and then Kid and me could get hurt!" I think as I just sit on the floor looking down so he can't recongize me.

Suddenly I hear the sound of screeching. I hear the screams of Asura and Kim. I start to smirk "Deserves you right for trying to kill me!" I think as I get up and start walking away. "Oi,Maka,where do you think you're going?" I hear Kid yell at me. I then hear Soul and Kid introducing themselves. Man,this is gonna be a rough week.

(Soul's P.O.V)

The girl behind me then starts to pick herself up and walk away. "Oi,Maka,where do you think you're going?" I hear from the boy who saved me from the screaming fangirls. "Hi I'm Soul your name?" I ask the boy. "Death The Kid but everbody just calls me Kid,that girl right there that's Maka who happens to be step sisters from two of your most crazed fans," Kid says cooly and slowly. "MAKA CHOP!"suddenly Maka brings down a huge book and slams it hard onto Kid's head. "CRAP!" Kid says holding his head. "It's not cool to introduce me to someone that doesn't even know me!" Maka says to Kid.

"Hi I'm Soul!" I say slowly not wanting to say the wrong thing and end up like Kid on the ground in pain. "I know your the lead singer from Soul Resonance," Maka says calmly. "I like you Maka your not like most other girls everybody else would be asking me out by now," I say smirking. "Well I'm not normal I guess I'm a little diffrent from everybody else," Maka says still calm like. "Man if everybody else would be this cool I'd have no problems with going out in public!" I think.

"What class do you guys have first?" I ask both Kid and Maka. "Stein!" they both awsner both also sweat dropping. "Cool me too!" I say grinning. "Maybe this school\  
won't be as bad as I thought it would be!" I think smirking.

(Maka's P.O.V)

Soul has no idea how crazy Stein is I feel sorry for the kid! "YOU!" Asura and Kim both scream at me pushing me up against the lockers Kim making sure to hit my bad foot against the wall hard. "Don't you DARE ever try to steal Soul from us you little worthless brat!" Kim screams spitting all over me. I can feel every wound starting to break open on my back. I can feel my face getting pale and I'm also starting to get light headed. "Oh yah one more thing!" Kim spits at me as Asura pushes me into the lockers again. "Mommy says you better hurry home! You forgot to do something this morning?" Kim says with a devios smile. Realization hits me and my eyes go wide. I forgot to do the usual chores Medusa's going to LITTERALY kill me!

With that Kim and Asura drop me and I feel darkness engulf me as I start to dream of all the ways Medusa's going to kill me.

A/N I hope it was okay! I felt that I switched too much in between P.O.V'S! Im sorry! please review so i can get better at writing thanks or pm!


	7. waking up

helllooo thank you to the people that reviewed you guys are AWESOME! anyways sorry for not updating sooner i havent found any time with watching anime xD so i want to dedicate this hopefully not crappy chapter to mega-gamer 18 please check out her stories! theyre awesome and deseved to be reviewed and read! so now guys i think we all know that i soma1548 do NOT own soul eater now with that out of the way im going to let you read this chapter and remember review or else ill send maka after you with a 100000 page book :D

(Maka's P.O.V)

I can hear people talking around me. What's going on? My head feels like jello,like I could just fall apart in 20 seconds flat. I hope that Medusa doesn't find out about this. Medusa...MEDUSA! Shoot I forgot that I was suppose to do the chores and now Medusa's going to rip me apart as if I were a rag doll! I don't wanna end up as a rag doll! Espiecally to Medusa! I would rather have to face kid's wrath of symmetry!

Where am I? Maybe I'm at the nurse's office. Kid probably carried me symmtrically here. Ha ha Kid the thought of Kid NOT doing that makes me want to laugh. His face would get all red and suddenly he would splash out in a nosebleed and fall symmetically straight on the floor. Which would probably be symmetrical!

Hm I wonder what Kid is doing? He's probably beating the crap out Asura and Kim. Only if he knew what Mesusa did I bet he would march right into my house and slap her across the face. I want to laugh at that image too! I think it would be quite the show! But of course,I couldn't ever let Kid do that! 'He would get himself killed!  
Just like I'm going to be when I get home!' I think grimly

'Yeah,but you would die for no reason Kid would die for a reason!' My consious fights back at me.

'That's the problem he can't die! He's my bestfriend!'

'So you wont let your own bestfriend live his own life!' My consious says back at me. 'Why am I fighting with myself?' I think after a few moments.

'I have no clue!' My consious says back.

'shut up!' I wait a minute and my head finally stops talking to me.

'I'm bored' I decide that when I can't open my eyes no matter how hard I try I can't! It's like someone's sitting my face! After another good twenty minutes of arguing with myself I decide to try and move my hands. After five minutes of that I decide again that this is pointless and stupid. I decide just to wait a couple of minutes and see when I'll wake up.

SUddenly there's a huge bright light that covers over the darkness in my vision it's so bright that it actually lets me open my eyes. When I wake up I see Kid talking to nurse Nygus and Soul. Soul is sitting beside me in a chair while I'm in a make-shift bed.

"What happened?" I ask and everybody turns to stare at me.

"Oh Maka you're up I want you to take these pills everyday for a week!" the nurse says cheerfully. She hands me the pills and I notice she changed the subject.

"So really,what happened?" I look over at Soul and Kid hoping they'll give me an awnser.

Kid sighs and runs his hand through his hair something he doesn't do to often.

"You wanna tell her Soul?" Kid asks looking skeptical.

"Sure,as long as I don't get a book in my face," Soul says looking at me for an awnser.

I nod my head and look at him as if saying "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I beat the living crap out of your step-sisters they were saying crap about you and your step mom had to come pick them up and she's still here," Soul says looking down smirking.

"WHAT?!" I scream at him.

"Hey! You promised no books!" he said protecting his head with his hands and shutting his eyes.

"I'm not going to hit you!" I say less agressively.

"Alright then," Soul says calmly letting his guard down.

"WHY THE FREAK WOULD YOU PRACTICALLY KILL MY STEP SISTERS?"I scream at him after a second.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault they just happen to be making you pass out in the middle of the hallway at school!" Soul says defending himself.

"Uhg,fine I guess I can't entirely be mad at you!" I say looking at him smirking.

"Alright then! I guess you probably want to go home,"

Home. Home is where I'll be beaten. Home is where I'll be a slave. Home is where I won't have the protection of Soul or Kid. Home is where my lifes going to end. Home is where all of my problems start! I don't want to go back home. I can't tell Soul or Kid they could get hurt. They're going to get hurt if I don't lead them off the idea of my house. I feel a tear start to creep in my eye.

"Yeah,I need to get home to see if Medusa needs help," I say crawling out of the bed grabbing the pills and putting them in my bag.

"Alright then,Maka we should get going," Kid says walking over to me.

"Yeah,alright Kid,"

"Hey Maka,wait I need to speak with you in private for a bit," Soul says behind us.

"Yeah sure thing Soul go ahead Kid I'll catch up!" I say as Kid nods and walks out the door.

"What did you want Soul?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where did you get all of those scars?" he asked pointing to my arms.

How the heck did he see my scars? The scars are not from me cutting they're from Medusa's chop up play time! She's crazy when she's drunk and when she's drunk she likes to beat me worse then when she's sober. Usually she likes to beat me with a knife I'm not sure how I've lasted this long.

"None of your concern you may not see me tomorrow at school bye Soul," I say walking out running to catch up with Kid.

"Maka wait! What do you mean you may not be here?" Soul screams at me from the other end of the hallway.

"None of your buisness!" I yell back running out the doors just in time to see Kid down the street.

We walk along the road in silence. I swear that Kid was nearly dying because he was just nearly breathing because he wanted to fix some people's gardens. Everytime he saw a bad garden he would look at me with these sad eyes and I would give him a death look that said "Do you want to live thorugh the rest of the day?" and after seeing that he quickly looked away. I finally reach my house. I say bye to Kid and walk in waiting for the pain that would come.

A/N Im sorry this chapter totally sucks! so yah review some songs because I need songs for soul's band next concert! i hope you liked this mega-gamer 18 i tryed the best I could and i think it didnt turn out as good as it could of im sorry please forgive me! and sorry for it being soooo short i hate short chapters! review!


	8. coming home to a surprise

hey guys its been awhile hasnt it? i decided to update even though im not fully well but you guys are so awesome! i want to thank you everybody that gave this story a chance and everybody that reviewed favorited and followed you guys are amazing and thanks guys i got FOUR reviews! you guys are seriously awesome so for your awesomeness im writing another chapter hoping it wont be too crappy xD

DISCLAIMER: now everybody if i owned soul eater then the anime would be horrible xD

(Maka's P.O.V)

I cringe as I await the slap,punch,kick or whatever is coming my way. But,nothing ever comes my way and I never feel any pain. I walk up the steps carefully fully knowing that I'm not off the hook that easily. I turn into the hallway that leads to my room. I scan the way and there's no sound or people.'Now this is just getting creepy I should be practically dead by now where is Medusa?' I think as I walk down the rest of the hallway into my room.

I open the room and see that everything has been untouched and its exactly the way it was before i left for school this morning. 'Now this is not right! Usually I come into here to kim and Azura looking through my stuff and tossing it any direction.' I look around checking everything looking to see if anything has been moved or not in its original spot. 'Nothing looks untouched or anything like that.' I think creasing my eyebrows in deep concetration.

I walk out the door and back into the living room and kitchin. I look around and see that nothing has been moved or touched it'a like nobodys even been here all year!  
"I wonder where those little brats are?" I mumble to myself. "Brats are they?" I hear behind me. Medusa where has she been i've searched every spot she goes to she never goes upstairs unless to drag me right back down them. She only goes into her room and the dining room and kitchin.

"So the little brat thinks that she can just skip the chores for a day and go on living like she did nothing? Because who's going to do the dishes who's going to dust this place? You know how big it is so tell me who else is going to do it besides you?" she asks grinning picking me up by my collar her nails digging into my neck.

"Why don't you do it? I mean you've got all of the things I've got-" I stop mid sentence by Medusa picking me up by my actual neck still digging her manicured nails into me.

"I thought we spoke of this? YOU do the chores while I and the girls sleep and have breakfast!" she says choking me even harder.

"Why don't you just kill me you'd be doing me a favor this place is just as equal as hell!" I spit at her which gets me a kick in the side.

"Fine then if you want to die so bad then why don't you just let me kill you!" she says screaming at me pulling me up against the wall. I can't go much longer with her choking me like this or I'll for surely die!

I scratch her hands and she lets me go dropping me to the hardwood floor. She stares at me with venom in her eyes as I'm panting on the ground. she lunges at me and I dodge by sliding out between her legs she collapses into the wall and looks at me with hatred. Medusa growls at me and gets up lunging at me again. I run and pull open the front door to find it locked. 'Of course I always lock the door when I come home!' I think quickly fidgetting with the locks with my quivering hands as Medusa comes running after me. I get the last lock open as I push the door open just as Medusa comes up behind me nearly grabbing me as I collide with something hard. I feel tears streaming down my face I look behind me and see Medusa standing there shocked as she slowly closes the door looking angry. 'Better to deal with that later'

As I look up I see Soul standing there with a shocked and confused look. "S-Soul?" I ask as he looks at me with an even weirderexpression. "Maka? What are you doing? Why are you crying and why does it look like you've seen death's door?" Soul asks concerned.

"You should go." I say releasing my grip on his clothes and untangling him from shoulders. "Maka! Wait what happened? Why were you crying! Tell me now! I really want us to be good friends but we can't if you keep secrets from me!"

"It's for the best we weren't friends," I say sadly walking away. Suddenly,I'm yanked back over to Soul. "I don't care if you don't want to be friends but that doesn't mean that I can't help you when you're obviously hurt," he says picking me up and carrying me bridal style down the road. "S-SOUL! Put me down!" I scream. "No way you're obviously needing rest and you're not going to get it at that house with those people!" he says laughing to himself.

"Fine but I'm only staying for an hour!" I yell at him hopping down from his arms and giving him a look. "Alright alright,you'll only stay for an hour but it's not exactly a house," he says laughing nervously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT EXACTLY A HOUSE!" I scream at him.

"It's a tour bus!" he says laughing nervously again. "Maka...CHOP!" I say as I slam my dictionary down on his skull.

"Ah Maka what was that for?" Soul says rubbing his head.

"For not telling me that you live in a tour bus and then inviting me over!" I scream at him.

"Well geeze! Look the bus is right up here just a couple more blocks more probably."

"What do you mean probably?!" I scream.

"Well it is only my 5th day in Death City!" Soul says putting his hands up protectively.

"Maka...CHOP!"

"OW! Maka that really hurt that time!" Soul says rubbing his head again while sniffling.

"You deserved it!" I say putting my book back in my bag.

"Yeah I'm sure I did," Soul says still rubbing his head.

"Give that tone again and you'll never see the light of day ever again," I say giving him a death look.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT JUST DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT STUPID BOOK AGAIN!" Soul says crying full on in terror now.

"Fine lets just get a move on then," I say dusting myself off and hobbling towards the way Soul directed me towards.

"Alright there it is!" Soul says running off in a direction the exact moment I happen to notice that my shoe is untied and bend down to fix it.

"Alright got that fixed!" I say walking not noticing that I have no Soul behind or infront of me. When I finally do notice that Soul is gone it happens to be the moment that I look up to see my suroundings and notice that I'm in a creepy forest with nobody besides myself!

A/N alright im sorry that seemed horribly short to me so im very sorry! im sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes i try my best but my best isnt very good!  
alright so people i have a random question for you! so anybody have any good songs by S3RL i just recently heard them and I think they sound great so PM review and tell me what im doing wrong and what im doing right thank you for reading :D! 


	9. the walk home

"Soul?" I turn around.

Where did Soul go? Did that idiot leave me all alone in the middle of a deserted part of this crazy town.

"Soul?" I yell listening intently to try and hear Soul yell back. No reply.

"Man this isn't good! I can't stand out here all day waiting for Soul to come find me, but I can't also just ditch him he could come looking for me and walk in on Medusa chasing me! This isn't good! This isn't good!" I cry walking around in circles making me trip over some stupid rock and falling flat on my face!

"SOUL!" I yell again listening again. No answer AGAIN! Man this just isn't my day! "Uhg! Next thing you know some thugs are going to try to abduct me or something like that or it's going to rain!" I yell rampaging yet again! "Maka,don't jinx yourself just sit and wait for the next 20 minutes if he doesn't find you then you go looking for him!" I say talking to myself.

To pass up some time I get out my IPod that I always have in my pocket. I click up the shuffle play and Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne starts playing.

This is my favorite song! I quickly look around and see no one so I decide it can't hurt but to let myself sing just a bit!

"You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand,"

"When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in,"

"No I won't give in,"

"Keep holding on! 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,"

"Just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you,"

"There's nothing you could say! Nothing you could do! There's no other way when it comes to the truth,"

"So keep holding on! you know we'll make it through we'll make it through!,"

"So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late we could all disappear,"

"Before the doors close,and it comes to an end,with you by my side I'll fight and defend,"

"I'll fight and defend yeah yeah,"

"Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through!"

"Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you,"

"There's nothing you could say! Nothing you could do! There's no other way when it comes to the truth!"

'You know if I had someone beside me I could make it through all of this. I have Kid and no one else. Kid doesn't know anything on the situation. How am I to 'keep holding on' if there's nothing to hold onto? The kids at school they all try to bully me of course they would if Kid weren't around! Nothing to grasp I'm free falling and one day I'm going to reach my destination. The ground, the end, I won't be able to defend anymore.

How can I stay up with nothing to grasp? I need something someone to grasp! Something that could help me stay in reality and not fall into the dark realms of my mind and not be controlled by Medusa! Something someone save me before it's too late! There's nothing I can say and there's nothing I could do besides tell the truth. But the truth would not only get me hurt, but Kid. And I guess Soul if he's still around. One day I'll reach the bottom and maybe I'll find something that was more important than life. Something worth protecting.

"Hey Maka sorry for losing you!" Soul says as I realize that the song ended awhile ago as I was rampaging in my thoughts.

"It's fine can I please go home Medusa is probably going to be angry if I don't get there soon,"

"Yeah sure but we have to hang out tomorrow!" Soul says happily dragging me back towards the direction of Medusa's house.

"Thanks," I say quietly as I feel tears start to leak out my eyes.

"Huh? What's your problem? Wait are you crying?" Soul asks starting to sound concerned.

"Yeah!" I say wiping the tears off my face with my sleeve. "I'm fine though so let's just meet up at the school tomorrow I know my way home from here!" I say putting on my acting skills I always used on Kid when I couldn't control my emotions and smiling like an idiot.

"Alrighty then whatever you say see ya tomorrow then!"

I walk off towards home. 'Man this part of town always smells horrible!' I think as I put my sleeve up to my nose and I start gagging the stench is horrible!

I take a wrong turn and end up in some alley way with some weird-looking guys staring at me like I'm meat. 'Creeps better get away from here or I'll end up like one of those tragic teen stories!' I run backwards and I can hear footsteps behind me. 'Crap the people are following me Medusa's never going to forgive me if I end up in a freakin police station!' I take another random turn and end up in a dead-end.

'How ironic it's just like in the movies!' I can't help but give out a smile as I turn around and see a weird-looking guy with a mustache. His grey hair was falling out. His 'cool' sunglasses were grey but covered with dust and crooked on his ears. He gave me a sickening smile and I started to back up.

"Hey there girly what you doing around this part of town face like yours should be out and about in a dirty old alley way,"

I give no comment as the guy comes up and knees me right in the gut as I fall to the ground from the pain.

"Looks like that one hurt you just a bit! Let's try again and see if we can get a scream!" The man knees me again but I just grunt as I slide across the ground into the wall.

"Aw come on you can do better than that!" He says as he knees me again and this time it comes out. I scream and he seems fairly pleasured by it as he does this over and over again.

"Now ain't that better now that you've got those nice pretty screams out and now we can let the real fun begin!" He pulls out a gun and he fires it. But I never feel the pain.

"Now old man listen to me you hear? You're going to leave and never bother her again and in repay I won't have to deal with you!" As the mystery person says deeply taking the gun and pointing it at the man's head.

"Soul get out of here," I say weakly as I muster as much strength as I can and use the wall to get up.

"I'm not leaving you here to this man to let him do whatever he wants to you just for the fun of it!" Soul says angrily as he punches the guy in the face and the man goes down. Just as I fall coughing out blood into my hand.

Soul comes over to me and starts screeching in my ear, but I can't hear him because my minds in a fuzzy state. All I can see is him yelling at me obviously worried.  
The emotion in his eyes as he shakes me and try's to get me to respond.

I finally gather the courage and start walking home. I feel Soul grab my hand and I just tug it away and walk towards home clutching my stomach.

I know he's behind me watching me wondering what I'm doing. I walk until I see the familiar street and turn around still not able to hear over the pounding in my head.

I say what I think is bye and walk inside the house walking straight up the stairs into my bedroom and collapsing my bed.

**A/N IM SOOOOO SORRY! its been nearly a month since ive updated and this without the a/n is only a little over 1,000 words I feel horrible! I have no excuses on why I didn't update I was just plain lazy but I swear im going to update VERY soon okay like maybe sunday night! probably then so expect more updates okay! so please don't lose faith in the story and thanks to everyone that favorite reviewed and gave this story a shot it means a lot that people are actually reading the story! and im soooooo sorry for my lack of grammar knowledge! yes I know I suck at grammar you really don't have to tell me just tell me what I need to do to make the story better or song request or suggestions for what you would like to happen and critism is nice too! thanks for keeping with this story for all that have thanks for reading and again I swear I will update soon! also hatsune miku321 theyre the one that requested the song and everything which thanks very much youre seriously awesome! and I don't own soul eater or the song so have a good one!**


	10. The amusement park!

**(Maka's P.O.V)**

"Get up brat!" I'm roughly shoved off of my hard mattress. "Come on you're suppose to clean our shoes and wash our dresses for the dance next week!" Asura screamed at me while a smiling Kim stood there and watched.

"Yes my royal Highnesses!" I said laughing at the joke I made.

"It's about time you started calling us that!" Kim said proudly not getting that I was making fun of her.

"Idiot! She was making fun of us! Which you don't do again!" Asura said smacking Kim on the back of the head and kicking me in the gut which hurt much more than it should had hurt.

"Now get up and wash our shoes! They aren't going to clean themselves!" Kim says throwing a pair of perfectly clean pink and gold shoes.

"No they certainly aren't going to wash themselves," I muttered under my breath.

"Stop back talking us you little witch and clean our things for the dance!" Asura yells getting me a rough slap to the cheek with her manicured hand.

I walk out after that looking at the time. 5:00 A.M didn't I go to bed at 5:00 yesterday? What did I do yesterday? Memories of Soul saving me yesterday from those creeps yesterday comes to my mind. The thug had dug his knee into my stomach many times yesterday before Soul found me. That must be why it hurt much more when Asura kicked me this morning.

I gingerly pull up my dirty shirt. Underneath the shirt lied a purple and blue spot the size of half a basketball. I pull the shirt back down carefully and think of things that would cause the bruise to get worse. Medusa, she would make this get way worse. Which means I need to be extra good to her no back talking and doing every chore right and on time.

With that said I look down at the sparkling shoes and the dresses I hadn't noticed before. One dress was a strapless,dark navy blue dress with ruffles down the bottom and it looked that it would reach to the knees. The top of the dress was darker than the bottom and almost looked black with gold sparkles covering the chest area.

The other dress was poofy and pink with small straps. The bottom of the dress was sticking out and it looked that the dress went to the knees. The top was a peach kind of color with a darker kind of pink flowers running across the top. 'These dresses aren't the most appealing.' I grab the dresses and rush to the washing machine and look at the tags of the dresses.

The blue one said it was to be washed in cold water and hung to dry. While the short frilly pink dress was to be washed by hand in hot water and dried by hand also.

Of course only Asura and Kim would pick these kind of dresses. I start with the pink dress first. I fill my bathtub with hot water, and grab the laundry detergent.  
I pour the detergent on the dress and in the water and start scrubbing the dress with my bare hands. After a good ten minutes of scrubbing the dress, I start rinsing the dress out and go to hang it outside where the sun would dry it later.

Next I move onto the short dark blue dress setting the washer to the dresses requirements and leaving to start on the shoes. I run into my room and find them where I left on them on the floor. After picking them up I get a good look at them.

One of them are flats with gold and pink stripes along the sides with a bow on the front right of the shoe. The top of the shoes had hearts carved into it.

The pink shoes were 9 inch and were simple looking. I run to the bathroom with the shoes and drop them beside the tub. I grab the heels first and finish washing them within five minutes. The gold and striped shoes were harder to wash with the hearts carved into them. After the shoes were washed I grabbed the shoe wax and did that.

I put the shoes on the kitchen table, run to the washer, and take out the blue dress putting it beside the pink dress outside. I check the time 6:01 A.M meaning I have a total of an hour and a half to get to school not including the walk there. I run to the kitchen and take the shoes and put them with the rest of Kim's and Asura's shoes.

I run to the kitchen running to the large white fridge grabbing the notebook paper with the chores for the days. I can't mess it up or Medusa will have my head!

Checking the list I load and unload the dishwasher, change the sheets on everybody's bed excluding mine and putting the sheets into the wash for later. Next, I grab a wash bucket and start scrubbing the kitchen and bathroom floors, after I grab a roll of paper towels and dry the floors. Then I grab the broom and sweep the floors, checking the time I see I have a half an hour to get and walk to school.

I grab my usual school uniform and run to the bathroom. Scrubbing my hair and body being careful not to hurt my stomach I begin to the about the other day. Soul had said that we were going to have to hang out today. I wonder if he still has his mind set to doing that. rinsing off and drying myself I throw on my clothes and leave a note to Medusa saying I might be home late.

I grab and run out the door running a couple of blocks reaching up to Kid.

"Hey Maka you alright? Soul called me up last night and told me what happened," Kid says giving me a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm just fine just a bruise here and there nothing to be concerned about," I say avoiding his gaze.

"Maka, he said he you were coughing up blood! You need to be more careful!"

"Alright I'm sorry I never meant to worry you or anything I'm just fine!"

"He said that he had a gun and would of shot you if he hadn't of been there!"

"Well he gave you every little detail didn't he?"

"Maka, this is no time for jokes you could of been dead had he not been there you're lucky you have him!"

"What do you mean 'have him'?" I say giving him a questioning look.

"Well Soul said he wanted to take you to an amusement park today after school I assumed you guys were dating or something,"

"Don't go assuming things! No were not together! I don't even like him he's just some guy I happen to meet at school!" I say looking down feeling my face heat up. Wait since when do I blush? I don't like Soul do I? No of course not I barely know the guy just because he saved me from some creeps doesn't mean you 'love' him.

"Actually you met him at a concert," Kid says with an amused look on his face.

"Shush he could hear you or something!"

"Why are you so worried I know you don't like people hearing you sing or anything but I mean you and Soul seem to be friends why not tell him?"

"Because Kid then he's going to think bad of me I sang awful that night as I usually do!"

"Maka stop overeating you always sound great and sounded even better that night!"

"Shush Kid were at the school if Soul hears you he could get suspicious!"

"Fine but you're telling him one day!"

"Alright now just shut up okay see you in class!" I say as I run off to my locker.

I grab my books for first period when I feel someone drag me off into a janitor's closet.

"Hey what's the big deal?!" I scream at the person who dragged me here.

"Maka chill it's just me!" Soul says aggravated.

"SOUL! Why are you dragging me into a janitor's closet?"

Suddenly a bright light floods the room as Soul clicks the light on.

"What do you mean? You were coughing up blood yesterday and you wouldn't even answer me after! I wanted to know if you were okay!"

"Well I'm just fine! And I couldn't hear you I had a headache and I couldn't hear you because of it!"

"That's not right you shouldn't have a headache so bad that you can't hear when someone trys to talk to you!"

"Well I'm fine now all I have is a little bruise!"

"Show me,"

"What?"

"Show me if it's not that bad then you would show me,"

"It's on my stomach I'm not lifting up my shirt for you!"

"Maka!"

"Uhg! Can I leave if I show you?"

"No I need to talk to you about something now show me!"

"Fine!" I hiss out of my teeth lifting up my shirt just to the point of where the bruise is which goes halfway my stomach.

I flinch when I feel the shirt scrape a little piece of skin.

"Alright you can pull your shirt down now," Soul says softly.

"Thanks I guess for yesterday I guess I would he hooked up to some machine or in a coffin at this point if you hadn't come," I say looking down feeling the blush come to my cheeks. Wait why am I blushing again? This is so stupid!

"It's fine but you lied to me," Soul says softly still with his head hung low.

"That bruise isn't little it covers half of your stomach! Why didn't you go to a doctor or something?" Soul says roughly looking into my eyes piercing me with his red orbs.

"I'm sorry it just didn't seem that important there were more things important than this that needed to be dealt with," I say guilty.

"Like what? What was more important than your life?"

"Look Soul I'm fine! Nothing happened besides a bruise that's it I'll live!"

"You avoided my question what was more important than you?"

"I-I-I don't know,' I say looking down feeling horrible.

"Than don't say what isn't true and just tell me why you didn't deal with it!"

I didn't deal with it because I have an evil step mother who wants me dead and makes me do everything at the house. I've had way worse than this because she abuses me I don't tell anyone because I don't want anyone getting hurt besides me even my spoiled rotten step sisters! I choose to live the way I live because I've dealt with it before. No one knows about this besides me my step sisters who even participate in "lets see how much work and pain we can give Maka today!" do you understand why I choose to tell no one? Not even Kid the person I trust with my life doesn't know!

"I can't tell you!" I say looking at him with tears flowing down my cheeks. "I want to but I can't and I won't!"

"Alright then just come here and shut up," Soul pulls me into a hug and I hang onto him for dear life and bawl my eyes out onto his shirt. After calming down I look at him.

"I totally ruined you shirt!" I say laughing and covering my mouth.

"It's cool! I have a shirt in my locker by the way meet at locker 413 so we can go to the amusement park this afternoon I told you we would hang out!" Soul says rushing out the closet before I have a chance to reply.

I look at the time and see that half of my first period has already ended. I run to the bathroom and fix myself up with some make up I keep in case of emergencies.

I quickly then run to my class and walk on in Doctor Stein chewing out a student.

"Excuse me Doctor Stein I'm sorry for being late!" I say bowing down having my hair in its pigtails fall over my face.

"Yeah yeah go sit down," Doctor Stein says smiling creepily at me. I step back and mutter a thanks.

(Time skip to lunch!)

"So Maka why were you late at first period today?" Kid asks sitting down with his tray. "Let me guess that you were hanging out with your new lover Soul?" Kid says rasing his eyebrows.

The look on my face gives me away when Kid's eyes get really big and he gasps.

"You're kidding me? What were you doing with Soul? Did he touch you?" Kid asks with a stern look on his face.

"No! He was making sure that I was okay! And I don't like Soul were barely friends!" I say aggravated.

"Okay so why are you going to an amusement park today? And why did you blush when I mentioned Soul and you together when we were walking to school?"

"Because the idea is so ridiculous its embarrassing!" I say coming up with the first idea that came to my mind. Thinking about it now I realize that I have no clue why I was blushing. I don't like him! I don't like him! I don't like him! I was simply just flustered!

"Alright then so would you mind if I asked him to come and sit with us?" Kid asks amused by my now flushed face.

"I don't care your choice,"

"Alright then! Be right back!" Kid says as he rushes off to where I'm assuming where Soul is.

I bang my head on the table. This is going to be so embarrassing I can't look at Soul after crying on his shirt! Maybe I should skip? Yeah skip leave a note run to the bathroom let me get myself together! I quickly grab a piece of notebook paper and write down a quick note saying were I went and quickly I rush to the bathroom.  
I start thinking about simple things while I walk towards the bathroom.

When I reach the bathroom I run to the nearest stall open, close the huge lid, and sit on the toilet. I need to clean the kitchen when I get home, make dinner for Medusa Kim,and Asura, I also need to organize the CD section in the living room, clean the toilets and bathroom. Make an early breakfast for everybody, do Asura and Kim's homework...Anything else? I hope I'm not forgetting anything Medusa she can't see the bruise or else she'll ask where I got it and just make it worse.

After several minutes of rambling I decide I'm good and look at the clock 15 minutes of lunch left. Better get to kid and...Soul. I quickly set off to the cafeteria walking to the table were we usually sat at to see that not only Soul is sitting there but the rest of Soul Resonance!

Turning to go back to the bathroom I hear Soul.

"Hey Maka come sit with us!"

I turn around and see everybody in the cafeteria staring at me especially Kim and Asura. That's not good. "Yeah sure," I say slowly making sure my words come out as I want them to. I sit down between a hyper blonde girl and Kid.

I remember then the night of the concert. I sang with Tsubaki. I can't speak or show my face too much to her or else she'll figure me out and then the entire school would find out and then I would be bullied whether not Kid could help it!

"Hi I'm patty!" The girl besides me says smiling really big and waving at me. I laugh at her goofy face and say "Hi Patty I'm Maka nice to meet you!"

"MAKA BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD BLACK STAR!" Black Star yells loudly climbing onto the top of the table onto my lunch. I breathe in slowly and stand up on the table next to Black Star. "Maka...CHOP!" and Black Star goes down next to Tsubaki and she looks back at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Hi I'm Tsubaki thank you for taking care of Black Star I usually have to do that,"

"I'm Maka nice to meet you Tsubaki," I say softly and looking down at the book in my hands.

"I'm Liz and that's Patty as you already know it's nice to meet the girl Soul was rambling on about yesterday!"

I blush bright red and look down and I glimpse at Soul and he's doing the same thing.

"Look Sis those two are in love!" Patty says laughing hysterically falling out of her chair.

"For the last time I'm not romantically involved with that idiot I barely know him!" I say banging my head down on the table.

"Hey it's not nice to call people idiots!" Soul says defending himself.

"Well you can't help but be yourself Soul," I say smirking.

"Eh yeah I guess!" Soul says not quite exactly getting what I was saying.

"Maka do we know you? You seem familiar," Tsubaki says leaning in closer to me to get a better look at my face.

"EH! I mean no! No how would you know me?" I say silently hoping she buys it.

"Come on Maka we can tell them!" Kid says opening his mouth again.

"Shut it Kid!" I say giving him a death glare.

"You might know her from the news!" Kid says giving me a look that says I'm-not-telling-them-that!

"How would they know me from the news?" I ask curious not knowing where this was going.

"About your dad?" Kid says obviously asking for permission. But that wasn't in my mind I was looking down and trying not to cry. My father was never brought up between us. It was always silent about that it was almost like it never happened. I hated my father not for abusing me for years and years he killed my mother. The only person closer to me than Kid.

"Please can we not talk about it!" I say loudly enough for the group to hear.

"Why what happened Maka you can tell us?" I hear Patty ask beside me softly. "It was horrible Patty! He killed her! He killed my mom and he hurt me for years!" I say softly to only where she could hear I felt that I could tell her.

I hear her gasp beside me. "I'm sorry I won't tell!" Patty says zipping her lips and tossing a key behind her back and hugging me tight. "It's alright! I'm away from him now he can't take anything else from me!" I say as I feel everybody's eyes on me and Patty wondering what had happened.

"Maka come here for a second!" I yelp as Asura and Kim pull the back of my collar and pull me up leading me out of the cafeteria. They're probably mad about me sitting with Soul resonance. I walk with them to the bathroom and look back at the cafeteria. I look at the clock and see that lunch has 3 minutes left meaning I'll be going to 4th period as soon as I get whatever I'm getting.

"You little!" Asura screams as she slaps me across the face I look at her emotionless and wait for her to go on. "You are not to sit with them EVER again or else something will happen like maybe with Medusa? Maybe all the china will break or the clothing all torn? I wonder what she would do?" Asura says smiling wickedly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not obeying that!" I say as I go to leave but Asura has her fingers digging into my skin. "You've seen the things Medusas done do you think that would affect me?" I ask looking back through mirrors at Asura's shocked face. "Shut up!" With that she kicks the backs of my knees. "Just you wait till you get home! I'm sure you'll have a warm welcoming!" She says pulling on my hair harder.

"I don't care! Have her kill me! I have nothing to live for!" I yell spitting in her face. "Fine play like that then see ya at home,sis!" Asura yells smashing my head onto the tile walking out to her next class. "Maka are you in here? Maka! What happened?" I see Tsubaki coming and running to help me. "I'm fine I've gone through worse then this!" I say coughing a little bit. "Here lets just fix you up okay? Soul was getting worried when you didn't come back so he had me come and see if you were okay which I'm glad he made me do!" Tsubaki says wiping my face off with a wet paper towel. After a few minutes Tsubaki speaks again.

"So why didn't you tell Soul about your special performance at the show a week ago?" Tsubaki says washing the cuts in my arm.

"I didn't want him finding out and making fun of me and telling the school," I say looking down shamefully that she had figured me out.

"Maka it's alright I'm not going to tell him or anybody else in the band or the school, and for your information you were great that day now lets go back to class!"

"Thank you Tsubaki!" I say bowing my head down to her as I walk out towards my locker grabbing my stuff for the last class of the day.

"Hey Maka who were the girls that hurt you?" Tsubaki asks coming up next to me.

"My stepsisters," I say casually.

"Those were your step sisters? Why don't you tell your mom or dad?" I stiffen at the thought of my mom and dad.

"My mom's dead and my dad's in prison or either dead I don't know," I say softly.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot your dad was a touchy subject!" tsubaki says apologizing over and over.

"It's alright I feel like I can tell you why I know nothing of my dad!"

"Alright then!"

"I was probably 6 when my dad killed my mom, he's abused me since I was a little kid, I can't remember a time when he didn't hit me,"

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry no wonder Patty was crying earlier!"

"Yeah this lady Medusa adopted me those were her kids,"

"Well tell your step mom then! She can stop them!"

"No it wouldn't matter,"

"Why wouldn't it matter? Of course it would matter!" Tsubaki says giving me a stubborn look.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day Tsubaki but I have to get going to class know I'll see you later maybe!" I say as I slam my locker shut and walk off towards my last class of the day knowing that 4th period only has 4 minutes left. I begin walking towards Miss Marie's classroom while thinking. 'I wonder what amusement park Soul and I are going to after school. What locker was it again he said to meet him at? 416? No it wasn't that 413! Yeah that's it! I wonder what we're learning today in Miss Marie's class. I'm not going to pay attention though I'm too worried about tonight when I get home from school! Asura is sure to make me get whatever I'm getting.  
Maybe it won't be too bad? Why am I saying that it's always bad! Well at least maybe she won't make me miss school I've already skipped half of first period and all of Fourth!'

The bell cuts me off from my thoughts and I wait for everybody to exit Miss Marie's class. After everybody exits I go in and sit next to the window waiting on class to start. After waiting a few minutes I look up to see the lesson has started. I sit back in my seat and tune out Miss Marie and wait until I hear the bell.

Finally the bell rings and I walk casually out to my locker but on the inside I'm freaking out! I hope nobody gets a wrong idea with soul and me! We aren't dating and I don't like the idiot! I throw my books into my locker and wait a minute for the hallways to clear out. I then walk over to locker 413 and there stands 30 girls and Soul. Dang, if Asura or Kim see me I'm dead for sure! Man what can I say to get them to leave him alone!

I see Soul look over at me and he notices me he trys to get out of the circle of girls but I start waving my hands around and shaking my head. He shows a look of confusion and just shakes it off and tells all the girls to leave him alone and they can have him tomorrow. I have to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing too hard! That was going to be hilarious to see girls following Soul around all day jumping on him and everything!

I see Soul run over to me. "Shut it Maka it was the only way to get out of that mob!" Soul says defending himself.

"Alright alright! It was still funny though and it's going to be even funnier tomorrow!" I say putting my hand over my mouth again to keep from laughing.

"Hey so are you alright? First you left the lunch room and then Tsubaki left the lunch room!"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine just a couple of scrapes! So were are we going to?"

"An amusement park as I said!"

"But which one?"

"It's on the other side of the the town!"

"Alright then lest go!" And with that we got into soul's car and we began to drive down the road to the amusement park.

"So Maka I don't know muh about you what do you like to do?" Soul asks keeping his eyes on the road.

"I like to read and listen to music,"

"Oh what kind of music?"

"I don't really have a type I guess I have bands,I listen to Soul Resonance, Three Days Grace, The Fray, The Script, and Coldplay,"

"You listen to our band?"

"Yeah I don't think you guys are half bad!" I say smirking looking over at Soul.

"Oh really then? Ever been to a concert?" Soul asks looking over at me.

"Um yeah once,"

"When?"

"When? Um about a week ago I guess,"

"Oh did you see the person Tsubaki sang with she was amazing!" Soul says laughing.

"Yeah I guess she was good," I say starting to get uncomfortable.

"Oh here we are!" Soul says as he parks the car.

I step out of the car and see the entrance and suddenly I feel very excited!

"Come on Soul hurry your lazy butt up!" I say running towards the entrance.

"Hold on bookworm!" Soul yells behind me running to catch up with me.

"Alright hurry up now slow poke!" I say as I stop and wait on Soul to catch up with me.

"Come on lets go!" Soul says grabbing my hand and pulling me along causing me to grow very red in the face.

"Y-yeah okay l-lets g-go t-t-then!" I say stupidly as Soul begins to run and we soon enter the park.

"Come on lets go!" Soul says dragging me around like a dog on a leash.

"What are we riding first?" I ask scared of what we would be riding.

"Lets go on the Super Slide!" Soul says excitedly dragging me along.

"What's the Super Slide?"

"You'll find out when we ride it!"

Soul continues to drag me through the crowd and eventually we come face to face with a giant rollercoaster. The drop on it was huge and it looked like a bunch of slides had been used to make it! Soul pulls me through and we go straight to the front of the line which I questioned angrily until Soul showed me passes that let us cut in the line. Then we walked and sat down in the ride as someone came and strapped everyone in. Soul of course requested the front seat!

"Soul! Remind me to kill you after we get off this ride if I'm still alive!" I yell as we start to go up the huge drop.

"Maka relax you won't be dying anytime soon as long as I'm around!" Soul says as we reach the peak.

"I REALLY HATE YOU SOUL!" I scream right before we go down. I hear myself screaming like I was about ready to die! I hear Soul laughing at me! I also feel that I have subconsciously grabbed Soul's hand right about now his hand is about to die as we go into a dark tunnel and we drop about another 150 feet in darkness! I think the pain is finally starting to get to Soul because he's screaming alongside now with me.

"MAKA LET GO OF MY HAND BEFORE I DIE!" I hear Soul scream at me.

"SCREW YOU! YOU MADE ME GET ON THIS-" I'm cut off as we go down another giant hill. I scream like a banshee and I finally let go of Soul's hand. After about another 3 minutes of screaming and going down huge hills the ride is over. THANK GOD! As we get off I fall into Soul causing him to catch me. "Hey watch were you're going!"  
Soul screams as we both go down.

I close my eyes and feel Soul fall on top of me. I open me eyes and look at the scene and blush a deep dark red. "Soul, would you mid getting off of me please?" I ask as calm as I can manage.

"Yeah sure Maka! Sorry!" Soul says getting up and holding his hand out to me which at the moment is very pale and blue. I then start laughing on the concrete in the amusement park. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but that looks like I really hurt your hand!" I say finally getting up and walking besides soul. " Yeah your right it hurt!" he says starting to yell at me at about how that it hurt really bad.

"Alright alright I'm sorry Soul!" I say starting to walk off.

"What do you want to ride next?" Soul asks me walking besides me. I look down at his hand. It felt really nice when he was holding my hand and dragging me around the park. Wait what am I thinking! I didn't like it felt awkward and...no doubt nice! I liked it I actually liked him holding my hand! Why would I like that?

"Maka?" Soul says snapping me once again out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to ride?"

"I don't care you pick!" I say cheerfully.

"Alright lets go on the the storm!"

"Is this another rollercoaster?"

"Yes..."

"ALRIGHT! Lets go!" I say grabbing Soul's hand and dragging him towards the signs that said 'The Storm'. "Maka I thought you hated rollercoasters after seeing that back there!" Soul says with wide crimson eyes.

"Yeah but it wasn't so bad!" I say smiling a big grin. Besides I can hold your hand again that's the part I liked the most of the ride! I Loved sitting there and holding it making it seem as if we were dating or something like that. Wait what am I saying I don't like soul that's just suicide! I look up from the ground to see we've arrived at the entrance I slow down to a walk and look around at the entrance.

"Come on lets go!" Soul says grabbing my hand again and waving around the passes that let us skip to the front. Of course soul again picks the front seats. "Soul is this rollercoaster like the last one?"

"Yeah but worse!" Soul says laughing at my panicked face.

"I was only joking Maka it's probably a little better than the other one!" Soul says giving me a look somewhere in between serious and laughing. "Alright I'll trust you on this!" I say a little worried that I'm going to puke on Soul this time.

The ride soon starts and we start off slow and gradually picking up speed and soon we drop. This time I decide not to scream and I don't. I don't even grab onto Soul's hand. Instead he grabs mine. I look oover at him and he's laughing like a 2 year old that just got a new toy. He looked so happy and everything! I start to smile and laugh along with him.

This was so much fun just hanging out with Soul and not having to worry about Medusa. Medusa she's going to be mad that I'm getting home so late but who cares I'll take it I haven't had this much fun since mom was alive. I smile sadly as I think of the time when mom took me here and we had the best time. We never went on any hardcore rollercoasters like this but it was as just much fun.

I look over to see Soul looking at me weirdly I was going to question him before we went down a HUGE hill. I screamed and heard Soul scream as well with me. My screams started turning to laughter as I continued to hear his girly screams. I was full on laughing about the time we got off the rollercoaster. As we got off I felt Soul push me playfully. I stumble and I see Soul laughing at me. I run after him and he runs off towards the center of the park.

As we reached the middle I noticed a fountain. I quickly get Soul close enough to it and trip him making him fall in but not before he grabbed my arm dragging me in with him.

"Soul! You idiot now were both soaking wet!" I say pouting in the fountain.

"Oh shush it blondie!" Soul says as he trudges through the water only to fall again in the water and splashing me.

"Idiot watch were you're going!" I say splashing him back. Soul then splashes me back and then I run and tackle him holding him under the water.

"AHH! MAKA YOU WITCH I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Soul says as I climb out of the fountain trudging away as soul trys to grab me.

"Then catch me if you can idiot!" I yell as Soul then comes up from behind me and grabs me and carries me back to the fountain and he drops me in it.

"SOUL!" I yell as I get out he's standing there laughing at me.

"Maka you look like a drowned kitten!" Soul says grabbing my hand and walking through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Lets get us some ice cream and head out that sound good to you?"

"Yeah sure!"

We walk until we find an ice cream truck. I order a strawberry while Soul orders a chocolate. We sit down at a park bench and start to eat our ice cream.

"Did you hear yourself on the super slide?" Soul asks laughing.

"Hey it was my first time riding a rollercoaster!" I say defending myself.

"It was your first time? What you been too much of a chicken to get on one?" Soul says smirking

"No this is only the second time I've ever gone here,"

"Why don't you come here often? It's not that expensive!"

"I guess I just don't want to ask my step mom she scares me She reminds me of a snake,"

"You mean that woman that had you crying and running out of your house the other day?"

"Yeah that was her she's a really scary lady!"

"I get why you wouldn't want to ever ask her for something!"

"Yeah her daughters, my step sisters, are just as bad!"

"So who did you come here with for your first time?"

"My mom," I say sadly.

"Oh can I ask what happened to her?" Soul asks cautiously

"Yeah I guess she died when I was six,"

"What happened?"

"My father killed her," I look over to see Soul's face shocked

"It's okay now though he's in prison, but can I tell you something? Promise you won't pity me?" I ask being completely serious

"Yeah of course," Soul says quietly.

"My dad, it's a touchy subject because he abused me ever since I was a baby," I say looking down and avoiding Soul's eye piercing gaze.

Suddenly I feel Soul hugging me.

"I'm sorry!" he says softly resting his head on my shoulder.

"It's alright I chose to tell you I'd much rather you find out from me than some news article," I say smiling at him.

"Thanks lets go now you ready to go?" Soul asks

"Yeah lets go," I say throwing my trash away and walking towards parking lot.

"So Soul what time is it?" I ask looking over at him.

"It's about 5:30,"

"Crap I need to get home soon!"

"Alright chill it'll be fine" Soul says unlocking the car and letting me in.

"So how did you meet the band?" I ask curiously.

"We met at a concert,"

"What concert?"

"I don't remember it was probably 6-7 years ago,"

"Really? But the bands only been together for 3 years!"

"Yeah we all became friends and formed a band," Soul says smirking.

"Alright so where do you live again?" Soul asks stopping at a stop sign

"Go one more block down and turn left," I say pointing which way to go.

"Alright here Maka do you have a phone on you if you have a phone?"

"Yeah why?" I ask

"Give it to me," Soul says stopping in my driveway. I dig my phone out of my back pack on the floor and hand it to Soul.

"Here," I say handing him my phone.

"Alright here's my phone enter your number in it!" Soul says throwing his phone at me. I quickly put in my phone number and name.

"Here's your phone," I say handing it to him as he hands my phone back to me and I put it in my pocket.

"Alright see ya!" I say stepping out of the car.

"Maka call me or text if you need anything and I mean anything don't hesitate!" Soul says waving and drving off.

I walk up to the house and begin to think.

_Am I falling in love with_ Soul?

**A/N I hope you guys are proud of me for writing this! its a total of 6,432 without A/N! Im sorry for my crappy grammer use! I know it sucks I suck at grammar! so please guys tell me if you want something to happen in the story a song request or anything else thanks to all who reviewed favorited and followed! you guys are amazing I felt bad for not updating on sunday night so I decided to just make a longer update which hopefully wasn't too horrible? thanks to all who gave this story a chance your all amazing! especially you reviewers you're so nice thanks! so please flames are okay just don't go like too crazy and thanks to everybody who stuck by this story! update will have to be around next week probably maybe Saturday if I find the time! thanks for reading! also I don't own any of the names of the bands mentioned besides soul resonance which if is a real band im sorry! and also I don't own soul eater! so I don't own bands or soul eater!**


	11. chores

I walked into the house and quickly I look around for the list of chores that are usually on the table. No list. That's strange, usually the list is always there. I guess I'll just go to my room and go to sleep maybe I'll text Soul later. Soul. Was I falling in love with the shark-grin, albino haired, idiot? No, I just thought of him as a friend and everything! I mean were friends! We had fun today! We did stuff friends do! So that makes it official I do not like Soul only as a friend!

I walk up the spiral stairs and throw my phone on my bed as I walk into my room. 'I should hang out with Kid tomorrow maybe!' I think as I take off my wet clothes and change into a pair of denim shorts and a plain light blue T-shirt. I walk back down the stairs seeing Kim and Asura playing on their Iphone's. "Hey girlie! Go do the dishes!" Kim says throwing a nasty off white rag at me. I walk with the rag and step into the kitchen.

The sink looked filthy and disgusting. One of them looks as if a dog had hurled and done his business on it about five times staining it with a light yellow. I grab the dish soap and start washing because Medusa won't let me use the sparkling, spotless, never-used, black, dishwasher! I cringe at the odor coming from it. Now I'm wondering if a dog really did do that!

"Maka! Get in here I need you to clean up the floors the neighbor's cat pooped all over the carpets again!" Medusa screamed walking in grabbing her 1,000 dollar designer bag and strutting out the door with a loud bang.

"Alright little miss I-can't-do-work-because-I'm-a-lazy-rich-snob girl!" I mutter laughing under my breath as I turn away from the dishes going to grab the cleaner from the closet. I find bleach, odor removal, stain removal, but no sponges or tiny tubs as I would need to scrub it out of the snow-white carpet.

"I'll be back!" I say running out the door hearing Asura and Kim screaming having their annual little sissy fights. I start jogging down the street towards the local Dollar Store. I walk in as I see a head of white stripes fly past me.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" I asked confused because Kid as servants he usually asks to do this kind of stuff for him.

"Oh, Maka! I was just running a couple of errands for Father while he's out because Mary Jane is out for the week!" Kid explains rushing out of the store quickly running home.

"Weird something must be bothering him he didn't notice that my hair ties were two different shades of black," I mutter walking in and strolling down the aisles looking for the sponges and tiny tubs. Finally, I notice some sponges on a rack and a tub for just $1.50. I walk up to the register and hand the weird-looking man the money.

'I wonder what I'm going to do tomorrow for 's class. He usually just teaches on body parts and stuff like that but never really anything important listening to. I should ask Tsubaki about that song she got Soul to sing once "Angel With A Shotgun" it's been going through my head again and again ever since I've gotten home from the park! The park...No we already discussed this no feelings, nothing, zippo! Though I would be lying to myself if I didn't find Soul fairly attractive. I mean come on who wouldn't stare at a nice body like that especially when your shirts sticking to you! No normal girl for that's certain! Maybe Soul, Kid, and I should all hang tomorrow or the day after? Defiantly day after or Kid will get the feeling that I like him which I don't I just think he's very-'

"Miss? Please Miss take your bags your holding the line up!" The cashier said politely with a sour look on his face.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I shout scrambling out around to the side of the counter to grab the bags.

"I'm really sorry!" I scream on my way out kicking the door open with my foot and running towards the devil house

As I rush in I slam the door shut, run to Medusa's litter box room, and pour the cheap contents out of the bag and onto the dirty floor. I scan my items finding rubber gloves and slipping them on before grabbing the bucket and rushing to Medusa's huge expensive tub and putting my small cheap one in it to fill up with hot steamy water. I pour bleach and everything else into the bucket before opening teh sponges and grabbing the never-used sponge and scrubbing the floor on my knees.

'Man what did this cat do? Go out and eat spicy chicken or something! Geeze this is awful it reeks! Man I wish I got paid for doing this! That way I could actually go out and do something with my life! What am I doing with my life? Sitting, waiting, hoping that some prince charming will come save me? If I could have anybody as prince charming it would defiantly be Soul! Wait...Soul? No not Soul I mean somebody with a body like Soul's yep that's all I ment! Why do all of my thoughts lead back to Soul? I mean I know he's extremely hot but I can't be daydreaming while working or Medusa will come after me with a knife again! Besides, I still have that huge bruise which means I can't screw up! Wait the job!'

I look up from my sudden daydreaming and see that I've been mindlessly scrubbing the carpet for 15 minutes! I'm wasting time! Danget! I've got to get a grip!

I pick up the cleaning supplies and throw the liquids down my bathtub knowing Medusa would have a fit if I poured it down her perfect drain considering I clean it every two weeks!

I throw the bottles and everything back into the small closet and begin to work on the dishes! I wish my life were a fairy tale! That way I could have my happy ending and maybe not a sloppy murder!

**A/N hi guys I know its short only a thousand words without A/N and I know its just a filler I know it kind of sucked but please still review on this so I can get better or PM me if you see something wrong with the story or anything like that kay? alright know I NEED to make a shout to some certain people because these people are truly amazing!**

**WarAngel24-youre seriously like amazing! I smile everytime I read your reviews theyre so encouraging I'm really hoping I don't disappoint you with this story because I love your reviews there like sunshine to me! thanks for the encouragement and please have fun reading this story and tell me ANY problem you have with it!**

**AkemiLovesAnime289-your review made me laugh so hard! i don't know why it was just funny the way you said and Ive always dreamed of getting a review like yours thank you if your reading this! and i intend on getting better at my grammar for this story!**

**Tbird2290-youve been there since ive first started this story so im really hoping that you enjoy it and everything so please tell me anything that's wrong with this story and don't be shy i can take it trust me i really want to make this story enjoyable to everybody especially people like you! thanks for the encouragements!**

**alright that's all that I can think of to thank but I'm going to say hi to hatsune miku321 your like my buddy on here!**

**okay so seriously people i don't own soul eater and neither do i own the song angel with a shotgun by the cab and i also don't own the dollar store! and if i left anything out im sorry and I don't own it either except this plot! i defiantly own this plot! **

**alright sorry for the long A/N goodnight people I shall update when I feel that I'm not lazy so probably like a week to a couple of days? **


	12. thanks soul again

"Ah!" I scream as I find myself once again on the floor being awoken from my dream about unicorns flying and saving the world.

"Get up it's already 5:30 and the dance is just in four days we need you to get to school early to ask out everybody for us!" Asura says walking away but only to be stopped by a wall.

"OW, My nose! When did that wall get there? Maka, you brat why didn't you warn me!" Asura screeches loudly in my face.

Getting up off the floor I simply reply smirking, "I figured you were smart enough to know it was there,"

"Wow sis, she really is dumb if she doesn't know you're not smart enough!" Kim replies smiling and me laughing at Asura's face which is now bright red.

"You idiot! Why would you say that!" She screams pushing Kim out the door to give a 'talking' to.

Once they leave I get a quick shower and change my clothes. Jogging down the giant staircase I go to find the usual list. Vacuum the house, clean the bedrooms, clean the chandeliers and clean all 250 tea cups and cabinets. Geeze, do they never want me to go to school or something? I guess I'll just have to clean all of the chandeliers first and vacume the house. Then do the rest after school and ask Medusa tomorrow if I can hang out with Soul and Kid.

Grabbing the extremely long vacuum grab a 20 foot tall ladder and start cleaning the first chandeliers in Medusa's room. After vacuuming around 20 chandeliers I move onto vacuuming the house. I grab the regular sweeper and start vacuuming taking around one hour.

Looking at the time it's now 6:30 I better get to school if I'm going to ask out every guy for Asura and Kim. Running upstairs, I grab my bag and run back down slamming the door on the way out. Jogging I eventually get to school within 20 minutes. Leaving me with nearly an hour before class starts. I run around and look for any person that might find Kim or Asura appealing.

My eyes land on a guy from my first class who isn't that bad-looking, which means definite rejection. I walk up to him and smile. "Hey I'm Maka and my step sisters are Kim and Asura. Wanna take any of them to the dance this Saturday?" (A/N It's Tuesday.)

"Kim and Asura? What no! No...but I might want to take you how about it?" the jock says pushing me up against some lockers.

"No, I'm sorry can you please let go of me now?" I ask gently trying not to stir up any fights.

"What do you mean no? I think you mean can't wait!"

"No means no! Now let go of me!" I scream trying to push him away.

"Aw come on baby doll don't you want to come over to my place take off some clothes and do some stuff?" He says staring at me like I'm meat.

"No leave me alone! Get off!" I scream finally getting scared. I look around and realize hardly anybody is around because it's so early.

"You know you want to so why not just give in and let me do some stuff?" He says starting to try and pull my shirt off.

"No stop leave me alone! Let go of me!" I scream tears starting to trail down my face.

"Come on stop your crying and screaming or I'm going to get caught!" He says trying harder to pull my shirt off.

"Leave me alone please," I whisper looking up at him.

"No way!" He says finally letting go of my shirt and kissing my neck.

"Please just stop! Stop! Please? Knock it off! Help me please!" I scream trying to get him off of me.

"Oh come on doll you're enjoying it so why don't you just stop crying and let me do what I want to do with you like the good little girl you are!"

"The girl said stop!"

"Soul," I gently whisper.

When the rapist doesn't let go of me Soul gets agitated and just comes up and punches him right in the face making him drop me and him falling to the ground not getting up. I fall to the ground on my knees and start crying hard. I hear footsteps walk up to me and I cringe.

'If Soul hadn't have been here I would have been raped and probably beaten up by Asura and Kim for it because I didn't want it! Those two this is their fault if they had just left me alone! Just asked out the guys themselves! Then I would be fine! I wouldn't be bawling and Soul wouldn't have had to of seen it!'

"Maka are you alright?" I look up to see Soul looking at me with his piercing crimson eyes. I just nod my head, stand up and wipe my face off with my sleeve.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I say looking ashamed of having to cry in front of Soul especially after I should have of just walked off after that happened.

Suddenly, I'm pulled into a bone-crushing hug. I look up at him and see he's looking down at me. "Don't be sorry you shouldn't be sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't get here fast enough to just pull him off immediately!" Soul says laughing lightly looking down at me and smiling his shark-tooth grin. I laugh lightly and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me, Soul, if you hadn't I think we both would know what would have happened,"

"It's alright! Besides what kind of cool guy would I be if I let a girl get raped by that moron!" Soul says and I simply laugh taking my head away from his shoulder looking around and seeing that everybody from school is nearly here.

"I've gotta go I'll see you later!" I say running down the hallway towards my locker. When I reach my locker I quickly put in the combo and run towards Kid's locker.  
Stopping halfway there seeing Kid talk with someone. Make that two someones! Liz and Patty! I wonder if Kid's got a crush on one of them? Maybe if I just listen for two minutes I'll find out!

"So you think he likes her?" Kid asks.

"Oh defiantly! He's always so happy now there's not really a second he doesn't talk about her at the house!" Liz answers while Patty just nods enthustacly.

"Yeah she was hanging out with him yesterday and the other day I ran into her and she seemed really happy!" Kid says excited over whoever him and her were.

"Well class is about to start we should go tell us if anything happens!" Liz says dragging Patty and her paper giraffe along behind her.

Quickly I walk up to Kid and start asking questions. "Why were you talking with Liz?"

"Oh, Maka were you eavesdropping on us?" Kid asks with a funny look on his face.

"What? No! Of course not...well maybe...okay yes I was eavesdropping on the two of you!" I admitted

"It's okay I don't care come on we better get to class before Doctor Stein decides to use us as experiments!" We both shudder at the memory of coming in late and Stein nearly dissecting me! "Alright come on lets go!" Kid says as we head off.

**A/N sorry guys I was going to put a flashback in here but then my computer erased it and I decided I wasn't going to do it simply because I didn't want to but if you really want it I can post it as a side chapter and post a new chapter after that! well thanks for reading and I don't own soul eater or anything else besides plot! alright thanks to every person that gave this story a chance! I have over 1000 views on this story thanks so much and thanks to everybody that reviewed favorited followed or put this on there alerts or whatever that is! thanks I hope this chapter wasn't horrible and please tell me what you think! sorry for grammar mistakes!**


	13. Kid comes over!

After school I met up with Kid deciding we should hang out today remembering the last time we hung out besides school was last month! Quickly before he left for his father's office I grabbed him and pulled out of the crowd rushing to get home!

"Maka what do you want?" Kid asks annoyed as a girl ruins the symmetry on his hair.

"Do you want to come over? I mean it's been such a long time since we've hung out!" I start jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"Do you really mean it Maka!" Kid says with wide eyes and starts jumping up and down with me.

"Of course Kid I've missed you we never hang out!"

"Of course I'll come over! I just have to tell Father!" Kid says running down the hallways with the rest of the kids.

"Whats up with him?" I turn around to see Soul standing there.

"Oh Soul, hey oh Kid? Yeah he's just going to tell his father he's coming to my place."

"Oh and I didn't get an invite after taking you to an amusement park and saving you from some jock and thugs?" Soul smirked seeing my surprised face.

"What no no no! It's not like that! It's just me and Kid haven't hung out in a long time and were best friends so I know he gets upset about it sometimes but my-" Soul cut me off.

"Maka chill! I was just kidding!" I Maka-chopped him on the head. I sorta felt bad when I saw him start rubbing his head on the floor. I lend my hand out to him and see him staring up at me.

"You gonna stare at it or take it?" I say giving him a what-are-you-stupid look?

"Yeah thanks!" he says looking over me.

"What's wrong?" I start scanning over my body as well.

"Nothing just making sure that guy really didn't hurt you," Soul says cautiously.

"What guy?" I turn around to see Kid standing there with a tell-me-now look.

"Oh it was-" Soul once again cut me off.

"Some guy was practically trying to rape Maka earlier."

"Well way to be subtle," I say giving Soul an annoyed look.

"We are speaking about this at your house!" Kid grabs my hand and starts dragging me away.

"No! I don't wanna talk about it!" I pout.

"Get over it!" Kid says sternly.

"Have fun you two!" Soul says behind us.

"Screw you!" I yell behind my shoulder.

"Bye bye pigtails!" I hear again behind me. I just pout and follow Kid out the door. As we walk out Kid lets go of my hand. The walk to my house was very awkward and surprisingly Kid didn't try to fix everything that wasn't symmetrical. Slowly I let reality sink in. Medusa wasn't going to be happy about this. The last time I had Kid over she flipped and said that I shouldn't do that ever again. Oops well I guess I'm screwed.

"Maka you alright you look pale?"

"I'm fine Kid just a little worried over something it's no big deal!" I say shrugging it off as we reach the house. I gulp as I open the door and Kid and I walk in.

"Maka I need you to go out and-" Asura looks up and stops talking as she sees Kid behind me. "Oh nevermind I guess you can do it as soon as your _friend_ goes home,"  
She says with venom and I became afraid.

"Alright Asura we'll be in my room please don't come up and bother us for we'll be busy!" I avoid her eye gaze, grab Kid's hand and drag him up the many stairs. As we get close to the top I let go of Kid's hand and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Maka I need you to go out and grab the hose and spray the house off and everything you didn't do when you got up also I need-" Medusa as well stops as she sees Kid with me. I feel clammy now I'm now concerned for Kid's safety. Asura and Kim we could handle but Medusa. We couldn't handle her she just gave off this vibe that made you want to hide and scream in a locked up room. She was a true horror and was in reality plain terrifying!

I looked behind me at Kid and back at Medusa. "Hey Kid go ahead and go in my room I'll be there in just a second," I say my hands starting to shake as I point towards my door. Medusa grins at me and I watch as Kid goes into my room. This wasn't going to be good.

"My my Maka that sure looked like a nice boy! What are you going to try and get him in bed with you?" Medusa raises her hand and slaps me making me fall to the ground.

"No Medusa he's just a friend! Don't hurt him please!"

"Well Maka I guess you'll just have to do! Here's a kick for you and one for him!" Medusa kicks me hard in the gut twice making me cough blood. I look up at her and she's grinning at me.

"Well I guess that'll do! Now Maka I don't want you to forget this!" Medusa picks me up by my hair and makes me painfully look at her. "I'm the one in control of your life I control whether you die or not remember that now be a good darling and have fun with your little friend!" Medusa throws my head on the ground luckily there was carpet there but it still hurt. Medusa walks off and I stand up feeling horrible now. Quickly before Kid comes out I run to the bathroom and fix myself up.

Looking over myself one last time I walk out and walk into my room to see Kid sitting on my bed. Kid stands up and walks over to me.

"Maka are you okay? Why were you so scared of Medusa? You were shaking!" Kid grabs a hold of my shoulders and makes me stare him in the eyes.

"I...I..I can't tell you."

"Fine then I'm calling over Soul! If anybody will get the answer out of you it's him!" Kid grabs my phone out of my bag and begins to look through the contacts.

Danget if he calls Soul he'll probably come over and that'll just lead to someone getting hurt other than me! But if I tell Kid the reason then he'll call the police and if Medusa gets out...I won't be the only one dead! But I can't lie Kid can always tell when I'm lying! What am I going to do!

"Kid please don't call Soul please!" I start begging him trying to get the phone away from him.

"Hold on Maka I have to call Soul!" Kid says keeping me away from the phone.

"_Please_ Kid don't call Soul I'm _begging_ you!" I say starting to get tears in my eyes seeing the images flash of all the pain I've experienced because of Medusa nobody deserved it!

"Maka what's wrong!" Kid asks still messing with the phone.

"Kid I can't tell you I want to but you and everybody could get hurt!" I plead in my head that he'll understand.

"Your scared that something bad will happen to us? Maka nothing's going to happen I promise! Soul, I, and everybody else will protect you! Please tell me what you're so scared of!" Kid starts to look at me dead in the eye.

"But you'll tell you'll tell your father and then something could happen and then something else could also happen!" I say looking down not knowing how to explain it.

"Maka stop being so afraid of something that's probably not going to happen just tell me what's wrong I'm not going to tell!"

"But you will because you're like that!"

"Maka I won't tell I swear!"

"Kid you have to swear you won't you can't tell anybody not your father and especially not Soul he would flip if he found out! I'm only telling you this because I feel that I can trust you and because your my best friend!" I hope he knows I'm really trusting him.

"I promise Maka I swear! I won't!" Kid puts his hand over his heart just to prove a point.

"Alright well this is really hard to say but um...you know Medusa? Well her and her daughters everyday abuse me and force me to do every chore in the house," I say timidly.

"She what? Maka I'm calling Father!" Kid grabs the phone while I grab his hand and force him to look at me.

"You _promised_!" I force out through clenched teeth.

Kid looks in thought for a minute before sighing and saying, "Alright fine only because we made such a serious promise I won't tell anybody but at least let me fix you up from the injuries Medusa gave you out in the hall," I knew Kid would know what happened after I told him.

Kid grabs my hand and slowly leads me to the bathroom and asks where she hurt me. "She slapped my cheek, kicked me in the stomach which was already bruised from the thugs and banged my head on the floor," I say pointing to the spots and leaving out where she said she practically owned me and also where Kid was the reason for the kicking.

Kid cleans the makeup off of my cheek and cleans it. He has me lift my shirt and tells me to put vinegar on it every night. After that he gives me a bottle of Tylenol for my headaches. I thank Kid and let him out the door before anything more serious happens.

**well aren't you guys special two updates in one day! I felt in a writing mood so I decided to write! also I don't own soul eater or anything else written in this story besides the plot! alright guys some serious action is going to happen in the next couple of chapters! and also kid knows so who thinks hes going to tell? tell me in your reviews also im just saying this for people that don't know this but you can review if you don't own an account! it doesn't cost or anything all you have to do is click/tap review and type the name you want for your username! okay so I was thinking that I could update maybe every Monday and Saturday? remember please that school is starting soon so this story will probably end within maybe 5-10 chapters! were almost halfway there! well goodbye I guess I'll try to update Monday!**


	14. actual chapter!

This** is in third person! **and _this is makas thoughts!_

Maka strutted to the abnormally to check the time._ Already 4:30? Kid and I barely got the chance to talk due to the witch! _Scanning the large kitchen for the chore list Maka found it on the fridge by the door handle. Looking over she decided to mop the floor first followed by sweeping and then vacuum the entire mansion also hose off outside of Medusa's room as birds loved to use it as there target practice! Maka chuckled slightly as she went to the closet and grabbed the overused mop and the hard to use broom. Putting the utensils in the middle of the kitchen floor Maka ran up the stairs to her room grabbing her MP3 out of her school bag.

Shoving her MP3 into her pocket and ear buds into her ears she began to mop the kitchen. Unwarily Maka began to move to the beat of the music transferring her into a whole different world to where nothing existed besides her and the lyrics. She began to hum softly as she twirled her brilliantly talented dance partner around her as water began to soak the floor around her. Not that she noticed.

Humming soon became soft singing until it was a battle between her and her MP3 player as she began to glide along the ground with the mop in hand lost in a world unknown to man.

As an instrumental part came in, she interrupted her dance with the mop and changed to a rag and began to slide across collecting extra water. The lyrics came in again and the battle began again as Maka was ready for it as she sang with her heart and soul. As the song came close to an end Maka slowly was released from her trance. Slowly she began to get serious as the song ended. Loving the fun she was having for once with chores she looked around for any of the devils or witches that she lived with. _None in sight great now I can actually have fun!_

Looking through her songs she found one she loved and began to dance with the broom even farther into her mind then she had been last time. The battle began as the lyrics began. Maka glided gracefully across the sparkling tiles. Dancing she swept away any speck of dust that dare challenge her. Maka was out of mind only focused on the lyrics and beat.

That was until she hit a countertop. Maka fell to the ground deciding she had enough fun and that she needed to get serious. _Maybe if I get work done fast enough I can text Soul! _This thought encouraged Maka as she started vacuuming without practically being high. Maka put away the utensils she had got out and head out side to clean the bird poop off the side of the house.

After standing outside cleaning bird poop off the side of the house she went back inside. _Dang I forgot to do mine and Asura and Kim's homework! Well if I do it quickly of an estimate of around 30 minutes and only do mine with 20 minutes while copying Asura and Kim's while actually making them all right and with using a hour and a half cleaning that should give me time to text Soul while I fix dinner!_

Quickly trying to keep on schedule Maka hurried upstairs and began to do Asura and Kim's homework. After quickly doing theirs she switched hers copying theirs and fixing the answers she made wrong because she knew Kim and Asura wouldn't get right or just didn't get it and decided to do it on her own paper later. As Maka Expected she got done with theirs 30 minutes and hers only 22 minutes, quickly she grabbed her phone and ran down the stairs excited to text Soul . _Wait what if he doesn't answer? And I just look stupid? Wait why am I worried? It's not like I'm asking him out! It's not like I love him either! Why am I suggesting that! Uhg I need to get my mind straight!_

Maka grabbed a bunch of random pots and pans and began turning on burners quickly sending a quick hey to Soul. Maka quickly began to sort things through her head. _Okay if I spent an hour and a half on cleaning and started at four while also doing the brats homework at a near half an hour while doing mine in 22 minutes it should be around...7:30 right? Yeah 7:30 which means I have around 50 minutes to do make an extravagant dinner for three brats while I make a quick easy dinner for me._

Maka looked through the fridge drawers fishing out 3 large crabs. Throwing them into the boiling pot she felt a vibrate on her side. She got excited, wiping her hands on the sides of her jeans she picked her phone out of her large pockets. **(A/N Sorry guys but this bold text is maka texting okay and now _bold italics is soul so if you see this its not maka texting but Soul okay glad I got that out of the way continue reading :D)_**

**_Hey what are you doing?_**Maka chuckled lightly and began to text back as she went and checked the crab deciding one of them was done and pulled it out.

**Cooking crab for three brats**

Maka hit the send button and began to search the fridge for butter. Less than a minute later she felt her side go off again she quickly dumped the butter into a hot pan and wiped her hands of butter.

**_Crabs? What are you doing? Are you working are you allowed to text right now?_**

Maka laughed at his text she could almost hear him say it and to think that she had only known him for a matter of days.

**1. yes crabs crabs! 3. no probably not but I never have time to text besides now really so are you going to let me enjoy myself or make me go back and being bored? 4. no I'm not working!**

Maka sent the text looking around for the people that killed all of her happiness. She ran towards the overflowing pot of bubbles and butter turned off the burner and poured the stuff down the drain and put more in the pan and watched it more carefully this time. She looked over at the crabs and decided they were done and put them on a fancy looking platter. Feeling the familiar vibrate I pulled out phone.

_**Who are you cooking crabs for? The president just casually coming over or what?** _

Maka smiled and simply replied. **I have to go sorry I might text you later if I have time! **Maka scowled as she heard a menacing voice. "COOK FIVE MORE CRABS WE HAVE SOME GUESTS COMING OVER!" Medusa screamed from wherever she was in the giant house.

Maka felt annoyed but obeyed and put in five more crabs, but felt a weird vibrate. _Guess it's Soul or something._

_**Hey your step sisters invited the band over I figured we could talk or something while we were over see ya soon!**_

_NO! He can't come over he might get hurt or something! I need Kid over here! _Maka quickly sent a text to Kid and fixed a quick salad and pulled out the five now cooked crabs. Maka set the crabs on the fancy platter on the counter and ran to the door when she heard a loud knock. Kid stood there worried as he looked her over obviously thinking that Medusa had done something to her.

Maka quickly pulled him in and dragged him upstairs to her bedroom and into the quiet large closet. "Maka what's wrong why did you invite me over? Did Medusa hurt you?" Maka looked over at him and started pacing between the small walls. "Asura and Kim invited over Soul Resonance! What are we going to do they'll see that Medusa practically treats me like a slave and tell someone!" Maka began pulling her hair, frustrated with the two idiots.

"Oh crap that is bad!" Kid's usual posture changed to worry.

"Yeah I know come on it's stuffy in here lets just sit on my bed and think!" Maka pulled Kid out of the closet and she dropped herself onto her bed.

"Well we could just say something happened or something believable enough to that you couldn't attend..." Kid trailed off.

"That's it! Kid!" Maka and Soul over the course of the next few minutes went over a plan and kept doing just that until they heard, "MAKA WE HAVE GUESTS GET DOWN HERE."

"That's my cue here's my phone remember the plan don't screw up!" Maka walked out of the room and down into the room ready to put up her act.

"Medusa what's wrong I already fixed dinner you know I'm not feeling well," Just to prove her point Maka wiped her nose off which was red due to makeup. Maka gave Medusa a look that said play-along-or-everythings-blown!

Medusa gave her a look and said,"Oh Maka dear my apologies but say hi to the band!" Medusa grabbed Maka by the shoulders and pulled her in front of her digging her sharp nails into her skin.

Maka knew what Medusa was saying do-anything-funny-and-you-die! "Hey guys," Maka said poorly trying to pull off being sick to everybody besides Medusa.

Maka winced feeling tears build inside her as Medusa digged in deeper and began to make her bleed. Maka looked to the back and saw Tsubaki looking horrified. _She knows..._"Maka can I talk to you privately for just a minute!" Tsubaki asked looked terrified while the rest of the band was oblivious to the situation.

Before Maka could answer Medusa did for her. "No I'm sorry Maka isn't feeling that good and she should probably stay far away from you guys," Medusa said with a loving smile but pulled down harder on Maka with every word until she was on the ground.

"Maka!" Soul walked up to her and looked her dead in the face. "Are you alright?" Soul gave her a worried look, but Maka was out of it she was more worried about Tsubaki. _She knows I'm sure of it and unless I can't talk to her she'll tell every person in Death City! I have to tell her I'm alright!_

"Yeah I guess I'm just a little tired I'll be _just fine!_" Maka put extra enthusiasm on the words and looked over at Tsubaki as Tsubaki almost started crying.

"Excuse me I'm going to my room please refrain from bothering me please," Maka felt the slight glare from Medusa as she felt blood run down her arms and drip off her finger tips. "Yes that's fine Maka please clean the staircase later when you're feeling well!" Maka just kept walking and walked into her room until she collapsed onto her bed.

"Maka are you alright?" Kid was hovering over her and she gently pushed him away and sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine just a cut don't worry did you send the text?"

"Yeah I sent it just when you walked in why?" **Don't ask questions and just act normal -maka and kid.**

"Tsubaki knows I'm sure of it! The way she looked at me and the way she acted she knew something was up and know she's going to tell everybody if I can't talk to her!"

"Well what are we going to do!" Kid looked over at Maka worriedly as she got up and walked towards the door.

"You'll find out just wait for me here and don't move until I come back I might need fixed up!" Maka gave him a smile and walked out the door.

"Maka wait!" Kid lunged at the door just as it closed. "Maka what are you planning!"

_All I have to do is talk to Tsubaki without looking suspicious that's all I have to do if my plan works and nobody gets hurt-except_ me.

**A/N okay I hope this was as good as the original it probably isn't but I tried and I can only do my best right? okay so I don't own soul eater and everything like that! Okay guys so what did ya think? was it horrible? was it okay? was it good? tell me your thoughts and review also try and guess what makas planning I have a sorta thing going but you all wont find out till maybe around 4-5 more chapters! and that will more then likely be the end of this story see ya later :D**


	15. A death sentence or a mastermind plan?

**A/N it's going to be a third point of view chapter unless it changes :D have fun reading and I don't own Soul Eater Atsushi Okubo does remember that!**_ also this is Maka's thought just by the way~_

Maka walked down the long staircase biting back any fear she had in her mind. Her plan was to get everybody out unharmed even if it meant that she would end up having to die for them. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Soul or anybody else got hurt because of her and her selfishness to ask for them to practically put their lives on the line. She stopped halfway down the stairs listening trying to figure out what they were doing. Distant clangs of forks and what not made Maka figure out that more then likely they were eating the crabs she cooked earlier.

Going down the rest of the staircase Maka looked over at the dining room. She saw Tsubaki yelling at Black Star and Soul staring out at nothing. Maka hopped over the railing anad hid behind a couch. Looking back over to them she quickly ran into the back door that was the kitchen quickly running to the drawer of knives and grabbing small, sharp knife sticking it in her jean pocket. Going to the front entrance of the kitchen Maka remembered why she was even doing this.

_Asura and Kim were stupid enough to invite them all over and put them in harms way. I'm going to get them out even if it takes my last dying breath to do so. But for my plan to work I have to get to Tsubaki and tell her everything and what's going on that to not worry and that everybody would be fine if all went according to plan. The only problem is what's my plan. I have no clue what I'm doing I'm just trying to get them out of here including Kid. Poor Kid he must be worried sick by now I feel horrible now that I think about it. Well, I can't think about it I need to think of a way to get Tsubaki's attention and get her to meet me so we can talk._

Looking around the room Maka noticed that there were some left over crab shells. _If I could just break a piece off of that crab and throw it over at Tsubaki then she **might** just notice me and realize we need to talk._

Maka went over the plan in her head many times before she finally got the courage and started to put the plan into action.

_All I have to do is get Tsubaki's attention tell her to meet me in the bathroom and talk about tonight and how they need to get out of here. _

Maka set her aim right at Tsubaki and had picked off a small enough piece of the crab so that it wouldn't be noticeable. Maka closed her eyes and threw at where her arm had been. She waited a second. A couple of seconds passed and she looked over at Tsubaki. Tsubaki was staring at her with wide eyes and was obviously wondering what was going on.

_All I need to do is to tell her to come to the bathroom. Then everything should go smoothly from there._

"Bathroom," I mouthed at her and pointed over to the left side of the kitchen hoping she would get the hints and would come.

"Um excuse me guys I have to use the bathroom I already know where it is I saw it earlier no need to follow I'll be back in a minute," Maka heard Tsubaki's excuse and grinned glad that she had understood. Maka walked over to the bathroom door and stood there silently waiting on Tsubaki to pass by so she could talk with her.

"Maka! Oi Maka where are you?" Maka peeked her head out and saw Tsubaki standing there in the hallway looking around suspiciously.

Maka leaned out of the doorway and pulled Tsubaki into the old dark room. Maka felt around for lights and when she finally felt them she let out a sigh of relief.

"Maka what happened out there earlier before dinner?" Tsubaki looked at her with her deep blue violet eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki I never really told anybody because I didn't want anybody to get hurt with my burden." Maka looked down ashamed of having to admit she needed somebodies help. It's all she ever did now a days she always had to lean on Soul for help he was always so nice and everything to her. And all she could ever do was sit and lean on him while he did all of the dirty work. Now she was going to have to start relying on Kid! She knew Kid wouldn't let any attack go untreated and would probably be texting her ever couple of hours to try and get her to answer and if she didn't he would probably just waltz into her house. Well not her house Medusa's house.

"Maka after everything Medusa and your father have ever put you through it's okay to ask for help there's no shame in asking for it!" Tsubak looked down at her with a kind smile tears flowing into her eyes.

"But that's all I do now a days! All I ever do is rely on Soul to come save me that's all he's been doing ever since I met him!" Maka looked up at her with tears starting to engulf her hazy vision and sobs started racking her body.

"Maka it's alright we're going to get you out of here!" Tsubaki looked down on her with a motherly figure. _She's just like Mama. So kind and passionate, always knowing the exact words that make me feel safe and secure. _

"No Tsubaki! I handle this on my own! I have ever since my mother died and I was taken into foster care. I'll be alright but we need to get you guys out of here! Kid too he was helping me earlier because I freaked that you guys were coming over!" Maka set a determined face and stared Tsubaki straight in the eyes.

"Alright but Maka promise me something?" Tsubaki looked away over at a wall, "Don't die trying to do the impossible," Tsubaki smiled and walked out if the door.

_I guess now all I have to do is make Medusa so mad she has to kick them out to come after me. After all; she can't do that with everybody here now can she?_

Maka grinned slyly and walked out of the house determined more then she had been in years. She held her head up high and didn't think a thing about it

Maka began forming a plan in her head. Lately she had been wanting to test out Medusa's temper! Now she could see the real extent of it.


	16. And the Room Turned Red

**Alright I have big plans for this chapter like some serious stuff is about to go down! But anyways I don't own Soul Eater you all should know that by know but incase you didn't I SOMA1548 WRITER OF TWISTED CINDERELLA STORY DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER THE MANGA/ANIME! Okay so now time for some words to be said not like any of you probably reads this xD but why in the world are you all reading this? I mean this story has horrible grammar and half the time I don't even know whats going on and its MY story! So anyways for some reason you guys actually like and read this story so I'm going to shut up say thanks to all readers reviewers followers and peeps that favored! so bye have fun reading~** _also this is makas thoughts and its going to be third person!_

Maka walked down the long hallway towards the dining room. _Don't die._ Tsubaki's words still flashed red hot in her mind and she couldn't help but laugh at her words because more then likely this was her end.

Walking quickly Maka began forming ideas into plans and which quickly turned into actions.

"Medusa there's a rat in the kitchen! Go kill it you know how I hate mice and so does Asura and Kim!" Maka ran into the living room acting petrified as Medusa stomped away going to the kitchen. Knowing that Medusa nor Asura and Kim could do something to her she let all worries go and just annoyed the three with complaints and excuses for the next hour.

* * *

Maka would occasionally glance over at Tsubaki wondering if she had figured out to what she was doing yet. If she knew then she sure wasn't acting the part because Tsubaki seemed completely confused as Maka went on another complaint. Maka saved one thing for last, this she knew would get Medusa over the top and would make her practically steaming hot mad.

"Hey Medusa where do you want this hot tea at? Oops!" Maka 'slipped' as she ran forward to Medusa causing hot dark tea to spill on her making the woman howl in pain. Maka got up off the floor and walked away before she felt the back of her hand being held that made her stop. Maka smiled before wiping it off and turning to face Medusa.

_Just as I expected she has those eyes that she always had when she's about to give me a bad beating I guess I should also get Kid out of here!_

Maka muttered an apology before she suggested that Tsubaki and everybody head out while she go and change. Medusa smiled and Maka knew she had her. Maka stumbled up the stairs and walked into her room to see that Kid had 'fixed' nearly everything he could in her room to make it symmetrical.

"Maka you're alright I heard shouts from downstairs and everything and I was about to go down and see what had happened for myself are you alright?" Kid looked up at her with his golden eyes and she smiled.

"Yes I'm fine but I suggest you leave I swear to call if anything happens okay just please leave I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" Kid looked up in surprise and seemed to be weighing his options.

"Alright but you call me if she even scratches you do you hear me?" Kid looked Maka dead in the eye and she gave a small smile as he jumped out of her bedroom window.

As Kid left she heard pounding up the stairs.

_Just as I thought. Medusa or one of the twins is up here to finally finish me off and leave me to die. Medusa this is our final fight!_

Medusa barged in with a horrid grin on her face. _Something's wrong here she's done something! But what? What could she have done so horrible? Usually Medusa's at least nearly killed me by now but she's just standing there like a child that's just waiting on a prank to happen._

Medusa stepped quickly and got Maka behind the arms and twisted them to where they had no use.

"Come on deary we've got some deals to make!" Medusa lead Maka out of her room with Maka confused to what was happening.

"What did you do?" Maka winced when Medusa pulled her arms back tighter.

"Oh you'll see!" Medusa still had the weird grin on her face as she lead Maka down the rest of the stairs.

Suddenly Maka felt something against her face and quickly figured out what was happening. _She's practically kidnapping me! Now she's blindfolded me! This can't be a good sign she HAS to have something bad to do this for!  
_

After a couple of minutes Maka felt Medusa begin to untie the blindfold. It took Maka several minutes to get use to light. But she was mystified by what was in front of her; it seemed to be a giant heep of something.

_I wonder what it is and I wonder why I cant see very well yet it must be something from the blindfold maybe she did something to it somehow._

As Maka's eyes slowly adjusted she became horrified. This isn't what she wanted. She didn't want this to happen. Why of all things did it have to be this? Maka stared at the heap before slowly moving towards noticing her hands were tied. Not like this, nothing like this was suppose to happen.

"Maka you have a choice here it's either you die or he does which is it?" Medusa smiled as she grabbed the knife from Maka's pockets and waved it around his face.

"No don't!" Maka screamed as she leapt forward only to go a couple of feet because of her restraints. "Stop please! I beg of you don't!" Maka had new tears moving down her face as she tried to move forward. _Why why me? Why do things like this happen to me? Please take me instead nobody would miss me besides Kid please just leave him alone!_

"Oh but Maka didn't you hear me? You have a choice him or you which is it?" Medusa grinned as she began to get closer to the boys throat with the knife.

"Stop! Don't do it please can't we work something out! I'll do everything I'll even stay home from school for a week saying I'm sick or something you can beat the crap out of me all you want! Just stop please!" Maka began to notice something. _I'm acting like she's taking away my mother or something? Is it because I somehow...love a nearly complete stranger?_

"Alright then you have to go instead for him! In place of his death you take it besides I can just use one of those useless mutts called my daughters." Maka felt frightened she was at least nearly dead before she thought she was going to die! Now she knew she was and there was no escape this time.

"A-Alright I'll do it." Maka finally saw that Medusa let go of him as she walked up to her.

"Being brave or wanting to be brave which is it!?" Medusa smiled a creepy smile before putting the knife against Maka's throat. Maka looked past her and over at the now slightly stirring captive.

"Promise you leave him alone! All of them! Leave them all alone and I'll do it," Maka looked down sadly as Medusa walked towards the boy and took off his blindfold and walked back putting the knife in its position from before.

"Alright then-" Medusa was cut off. Bright red eyes flared at her as she slowly took the knife away from Maka's neck.

"Maka?" Maka felt the tears go even faster as she saw him lift his head and look over at her. He almost immediately realized that she was in some sort of distress.

"Maka what's wrong? What's happening why are we all bound up?" Soul seemed to keep asking questions but she wasn't listening; she just sorta tuned out.

"Maka why won't you answer me?!" Soul looked over at her aggravated. She seemed to be almost glad or at least some sort of happy.

Medusa then walked out from behind her. "I'm sorry!" and that was the last thing she said before the room turned red.


	17. idk

**was I being to dark with the last chapter guys? I feel horrible for what I did but I have to say I fell most proud of that chapter! I feel like it was the one chapter that if I hadn't been the writer would of more then likely liked! Okay so guys I don't know if anybody was waiting on this but this is third person Soul and more then likely it'll change back to maka soon and everything but you know the usual I don't own Soul Eater! and **_this is soul's thoughts or whosevers POV!_ **enjoy reading please tell me ANY mistakes so I can change them at once or get better besides grammar...I already know I suck at that...I warn you there is blood in this chapter and anybody that gets queasy about it I'm warning!**

Soul watched as Maka went limp on the floor and her blood spilled everywhere. Time seemed to slow down as he saw Medusa come down with the knife Maka whispering those words. She was sorry. _Sorry for what?! Dying? Not being able to find a way to get out of this situation?! It wasn't her fault it was that Medusa chick! She had the knife she stabbed Maka! But it's my fault too! I should have noticed something was off when Maka came down being sick she seemed to be in pain. Medusa was probably hurting her to keep from saying anything. _

Soul gasped as he saw Medusa pick Maka up by one of her pigtails making her grunt in pain. "So you haven't died yet I guess I should take care of that!" She went down for another strike until Soul jumped up and kicked the knife out of her hand._ No way am I letting her do that again it's horrible she already did! Why did Maka let her stab her what were they talking about before I woke up something about a deal? What kind of deal in where Maka lost her life? What was so much more important than her life? _

"I'm not letting you touch her again!" Soul bounded up and ran into the witch making her fall to the floor. Soul took the advantage and cut his rope open unbinding his hands. "There now I can finally finish this!" Soul ran up to the fallen woman and jumped on her stomach knocking her out cold. He took some rope he found and tied her own hands up while also getting ready to call 9-1-1. After calling the local police and everything Soul let his instincts take over.

_No way am I letting her die! She's to important for some reason even if I can't figure out myself Maka and I seem to have some sort of bond. Something that just was always there! And it just became more confusing when I hung out with her at the amusement park! It was one of the best days of my life but I can't figure out why! No time to wonder Maka's going to die __if I don't help her right now!_

Soul ran over to where Maka was on the floor nearly unconscious and breathing. "Maka stay with me! Please! You can't just die we haven't had enough time to hang out or anything! You're not dying until I do and that's not for awhile!" Soul was screaming at her but she never responded. She was just lying there. Practically dead already!

"Maka! You can't leave yet! Please just...Just come back one more time! Please you have to live! The short days that I've known you have been the best! Why should we leave it at that? Please just open your eyes and speak to me at least tell me why you actually let her! Why Maka why!" Soul had tears straming down his face as he held her to his chest at least hoping to hear her voice one last time before she died!

"She did it for you!" Soul glanced behind him to see one of her step-sisters.

"What do you mean for me! She didn't do anything for me!" Soul held Maka closer as who he thought was Asura walked towards him.

"Mom was going to kill you to make Maka suffer, but Maka offered up her life so you didn't have to, a life for a life you could call it."

_Why would she...Why would she be so stupid and ignorant to just give up her life just like that? Why would anybody do that? Make somebody have the decision of their fate! It's so cruel! This world has been too cruel on her!_

Soul's sobs echoed through the entire mansion as Maka woke up finally able to tell where she was at she lifted her hand up and gently put it on Soul's cheek.

"S-S-Soul..I'm...Happy...Happy...I got...To...S-S-See you again..before I pass!" Soul looked down wide eyed as he heard the distance screeches of ambulances.

"Maka you have to stay with me! You aren't dying today!" Maka just smiled gently as she felt tears slip down her bloodied cheeks.

"Soul...tell Kid...it wasn't...his fault...and neither...was it yours! .." Maka slowly closed her eyes as her breathing became even more ragged and eventually stopped.

The ambulances walkeded in on a white haired boy screaming the name of a girl who had fought so much. And she finally stopped holding on _and just let go._

**A/N aaaaannnnnndddddd its over! nah im just kidding but this story is coming to a close soon my followers! and it's going to be quite sad! well goodbye! and also if you think you know someone, you do, or you are, being bullied or abused speak up and tell someone before its too late and the inevitable happens! Tell someone! I'm praying for anybody that goes through this! Remember if anybody needs to someone to talk to just PM me I wont be mad and will completely understand even if its just relationship problems! I wont care! Alright have a goodnight guys I'm getting ready to go type up the next chapter as soon as I post this so it should be up sometime soon within a weeks time dorry for the late update I've had to hold off on the fanfiction for awhile xD**


	18. hospital

**Hey! alright so ummmm I don't own Soul Eater! and...Sorry for the late update life does get in the way ****unfortunately xD alright soooooo um this is in Souls POV Third person I think that's what it's called sorry it's been awhile xD okay um...there something else...oh um **_this means its whosevers POV thoughts or what ever I say it is sooo have fun reading..._

Soul jumped in the back of the ambulance watching the girl that he barely knew fight for their life because of him. _Because of me. _The ambulance crew started working trying to bring her back to wherever she went. _Because of me. All because of me. _

Soul watched in agony as they failed once again to bring her back again. _She did it for me. _They finally managed to bring her back to Earth. She was breathing, but just barely. She was hanging on by just a thread, as was he. He was on the verge of collapsing and bursting into sobs.

The ambulance finally arrived to the hospital and Maka was rushed off to surgery more then likely. Bursting through the doors came Tsubaki with tears falling down her face with a also worried Black Star right behind them. Tsubaki looked at Soul for confirmation. The look on his face told her everything and she fell into Black Star's chest sobbing. Next came in a worried stricken Kid.

"What happened to her!" Kid pushed Soul grabbing him by his neck collar, shoving him against a white wall. Soul looked down ashamed. _Medusa gave her a choice. If I hadn't of been there she wouldn't be against all odds of living. It's my fault if I had just done something. I had saw how upset she was, if I had gotten the thought through my brain I would of went over to her. I would of been able to stop the knife with my own body like it should of been in the first place. If she dies it will be my fault. _

"Medusa made a deal with Maka that she wouldn't hurt me if Maka took the injury instead," Soul wiped his nose trying to keep his walls up but it was getting hard. She was dying and it was is fault.

Kid cussed, "I should have known something like this would have happened dang I shouldn't have let her go out there to Medusa!" Kid started hitting his head on the side of the wall cursing creatively as he mumbled on.

"What do you mean you should have known something like this was going to happen?" Soul was interested in what the symmetry freak had to say now.

"Medusa was beating Maka and so was Asura and Kim! Maka went downstairs to talk to Medusa, you know the rest of the story." Kid looked like a kid that had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar as he went to sit down.

After hours of agonizing guilt and waiting a doctor came out and yelled, "Maka Albarn!"

Everybody stood up and ran to the doctor, but Soul was the quickest. He wanted to know. He needed to know what had happened!

Black Star surprisingly stepped up and calmly said, "That's us."

"Maka has many bad injuries. The worst was the knife wound. It pierced the side of her liver and broke 2 of her ribs, she also has a sprained foot and a broken wrist." the doctor walked away but not before Soul pathetically called out, "Does that mean she's going to live!?" the doctor turned around with a stern and grim look on his face.

"The chance of Maka surviving this is %20 due to all of the blood she lost, we're very sorry and hope that she goes quick and painless.

_"The chance of Maka surviving this is %20 due to all of the blood she lost we're very sorry and hope that she goes quick and painless...quick...painless...%20...the odds are against her it's %80...Maka's not going to make it she's going to die._

Soul fell to his knees and looked at the bleached floor for a moment. He breathed heavily and let the thoughts sink in. _Maka's not making it._ Soul finally let his wall down and sobbed the hardest and longest he ever had in his life. But the strange thing was, he didn't even know why he was.

**I'm so sorry! This is soooo short I feel horrible for updating this crap! Well guys I just want you to know I love you all and that thanks for every review favorite and even just reading this story! It means everything to me that you guys are actually enjoying yourselves with this story! Alright well a special thanks to every reviewer you all get invisible cake! *hands cake over* lol! sorry but seriously guys thanks for reviewing because I just went through and read all of your guys reviews and I really felt like crying because you guys are so amazing thanks for everything youve done for me! well i'm going to shut up and what not so see ya when I update (in around 2-3 weeks with definitely longer chapter!) **


	19. The thoughts of Maka Albarn

Maka's POV with third person_ thoughts! I don't own Soul Eater!_

_ Where am I? What happened? _Soul flashed through her mind. _Soul! I hope he's okay! It sure is stuffy wherever the heck I'm at, and geeze what is that smell! It smells like somebody just vomited all over the place, died and then just laid there! Uhg I hope Soul and Kid aren't having to smell this! Well I wonder where I'm at. Let's think here for a minute. I got stabbed and was dying. Okay so I'm probably at the hospital. That would explain the horrid smell. I wonder if Soul's here? Idiot of course he's not! He may of called the ambulance that was it. He probably left after he called them and then told Kid. Aw poor Kid! He must be worried to death right now! Well know I feel awful geeze way to put myself in a depressing mood! I'm such a loser. And a loner. I wonder if anybody knows it was Medusa that did this. Knowing Kid he probably told them everything and she's probably in jail or custody now. Or at least hopefully. Crap where am I going to go after this? I can't live with the band they'll be leaving soon. Maybe I can live with Kid? No way I can't burden him anymore than I already have! Well I guess I'll have to go back to the orphanage. Hopefully the next people will be better than Medusa and Papa were. I wonder if I'll have to move? I hope I won't have to. I don't want to leave Kid! I don't want Soul to leave either! He's just so...amazing! _Soul's words came back to her. _"Maka stay with me! You aren't dying today!" Why was he so upset? It isn't like I mean anything to him or like that. Wait why do I even care if he cares whether I die or not? It can't be...No! I refuse to say it I do not like Soul! I'm just a fan of his band and I just happen to become friends with him! This is frustrating I'm going to sleep. Can I sleep? Hm I don't know let me try. _

Soul's P.O.V (This is while Maka was thinking that long paragraph also third person!)

Soul sat down in the seat next to her bed and watched her. She was breathing steadily now. _20%. _The numbers kept floating around in his head. They reappeared every time he sat and began thinking about her. Which at this rate was almost every single second. He looked at her. She looked pale and her breathing was getting ragged. (A/N this is about the point to where she was thinking about Soul and what her and him were!) He got worried and got up to hit the nurse button. That was until she calmed down and she started scrunching her face up. "Maka are you alright?" He questioned her even though he knew she really couldn't hear him, he didn't care though it made him feel better.

Maka opened her green eyes and looked displeased. "Hey! She's awake!" Soul jumped out of his seat. People came running in. Black Star came in and jumped on the end of her bed. "Maka Maka Maka dude you're awake!" Maka gave an annoyed look while Kid grabbed him by his arm and smacked him across the face. "Keep it together man! Just imagine the number eight it always makes me feel better!"

Everybody besides Maka looked at him weirdly, while Maka just groaned and started rubbing her eyes. "Could you all just shut up and be quiet for five minutes!" everybody was quiet until Kid spoke up.

"Maka...don't do that ever again!" Kid was crying and surprisingly his tears were symmetrical. Everybody once again looked at him weirdly but just nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm sorry." Maka put her head down in shame that she had made everybody worry so much.

"Hey don't be like that! You stayed around with us that's all that matters when it comes down to it all." Black Star looked at her with prideful eyes.

Maka whispered softly into the silence,"Thank you." The tears came flooding out and they wouldn't stop. She started hiccuping and Kid came around and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way. Maka kept whispering "I'm sorry!" She eventually tired herself out with what little to no strength she had left and fell asleep in Kid's arms.

"Alright guys one of us needs to be with her when she wakes up who'll take first watch?" Kid looked around for volunteers.

"I'll do it besides I have something to talk to her about." Soul looked calm, but on the inside he was bursting with anticipation. He needed to now. Why she had done it. Why she had risked herself still in risk of dying.

"Alright then lets go then." Kid lead out the rest of the noisy group.

Soul sat down and took her hand, getting ready for the most heated conversation he would ever have.

**I feel horrible this is only like 500 words shorter than it needs to be but I'm going to continue this very soon also this story will have now around 30-40 chapters because some stuff needs to happen! Alright! Well for all the people that said "This is so sad!" I'm sorry I hope this chapter was happy enough for you! Alright thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everybody who gave this stupid story a chance! Thanks for following me through! Alright love you all you're all amazing fans and you guys are the only reason this story is still going! alright bye see ya in a weeks time!**


	20. emotions

**Guys can you believe it? This is chapter 20 I can't even believe that I've made it to chapter 20! Wow guys thanks for sticking along with me throughout this completely retarded story! (I don't even know how this thing has over 40 almost 50 reviews!)**

**Soul: Just get on with it would you jeez this is so uncool of you.**

**Me: Well I was getting to that just hold-**

**Soul: Soma1548 doesn't own anything of this story besides the plot, how hard was it to say that.**

**Me: You idiot what if I had something important to say!**

**Soul: Did you?**

**Me: ... **

**Soul: Enjoy the story, any type of reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Remember** _This is thought and it's_ Soul's_ P.O.V third person_

Soul sat and watched the sleeping girl in the blinding hospital bed. Her face seemed peaceful, although it had tear stains on her cheeks. Soul saw her body flinch and he let go of her hand afraid of her waking up. She turned her face away from Soul ,and began drooling slightly on the pillow. Soul sighed with boredom. He had been in the hospital for 3 hours now watching her sleep. Not that he minded too much to watch her, but after about 2 hours he thought he was going to lose his mind.

He was trapped inside his head with his guilty thoughts. Those guilty thoughts, soon became worried ones.

_What if she doesn't wake up and went into those things people get when they get after car wrecks and stuff! _

Soul eventually calmed down and stopped worrying after watching the dark,vacant hallways. He loved to be with his thoughts at sometimes but at moments like this he wished he didn't have thoughts. If he didn't have thoughts, he would be able to stop thinking about whether or not the girl besides him was going to live or not.

_20 percent chance of living..._

The numbers echoed through his mind until they seemed to reappear every five seconds. The numbers crashed into his mind like waves of terror, until all of the sand that was his brain was washed away and nothing was there but the water. _20%_ She may have woken up, but she still wasn't out of the danger zone. There was still a chance she could pack her bags and leave, not even knowing the impact it would have on everyone.

Soul gripped his head in agony. He also hadn't stopped replaying that scene over and over.

**(FLASHBACK PEOPLE!)**

Soul could faintly hear someone screaming. _Who's that girl screaming? Why is she screaming? Who is she screaming at? _Soul managed to catch simple words like 'you, me, and I.' Soul heard the screaming stop and his vision was restored to him as he looked up. He had to squint, but he managed to see her, bound up on the floor. She looked helpless. She had tears falling down her face and her clothing was ragged.

"Maka?" _Something's not right here, I'm pretty sure I heard more than one voice. _"Maka, what's wrong? Why are we all bound up?" He looked at her trying to read her face, wondering if it would give any clues. After a couple of seconds she hadn't answered him, and in all honesty it scared him more than he had ever been before. _Why won't she answer me? What's wrong with her? Why does she look so scared._

"Maka, why won't you answer me!" He looked into her now dull green eyes and looked frantically for an answer. He felt something rise inside of him. Fear, worry, anticipation, confusion, they bubbled to the surface and popped, each one making something inside of him squirm around. As it squirmed around it hit something inside of him. It made him want to go and hug her and tell her it was alright, not for her sake, but more for his.

The look on her face told him that something was or had, had happened. He was hoping the latter. That way he could at least know she was alright.

The girl had been staring at the ground for a long time. She looked, some sort of feeling was in her eyes, but not the right one. Fear, it was fear. He looked into her eyes and he hadn't noticed it until the moment was too late. Medusa was silently wavering over her, knife in hand waiting for the moment to strike. Worry. That's what he missed. Fear and worry were never a good combination especially in this sort of situation.

The knife came hurtling down and she muttered the words, the words were soft, but to Soul they were being screamed. They were being screamed so loudly it was impossible to miss them. As the knife split her open and her blood came gushing out, Soul went blank. The words going through his mind again and again.

_I'm sorry. _ The only thing that brought him out was the grunt that Maka gave as Medusa pulled her up the pigtail preparing to strike her again. Soul lost himself there. All he remembered was going after her. He had let his emotions take care of the rest of the battle. His brain wasn't needed. It turned off. He only gained conscious of himself when he went and sat with Maka on the ground. Her dying in his arms.

She caressed his cheek telling him how it wasn't his fault. He was so worried at that moment. That was the emotion that came bubbling and popping the most. It was almost like someone had gathered 100 kids and given them bubble gum to just pop. And they just kept popping and reloading. They still hadn't stopped. The worry still kept coming through and popping, giving off an unpleasant feeling. The feeling alone made him want to bawl as he held her dying body close to him.

Her emerald eyes losing all signs of life as the ambulance grabbed her and rushed her to the hospital.

**(END OF FLASHBACK PEOPLE!)**

Soul sighed as he covered his eyes with his hand and muttered something. He was worried about her, no one could doubt that. But, why was he so worried? He had only known the girl within a weeks span. All he knew was that her mom was murdered by her dad she lived with a crazy lady, and that her bestfriend was Kid.

He sighed again and sunk lower into his chair. "What's wrong?" Soul jumped and stared in front of him. Maka was awake now and was struggling to hold herself up.

"What are you doing lay down before you hurt yourself again!" Soul jumped up ready to make her lay down, but she lied down anyways and looked at him.

"I know what you did." Soul looked over at her looking for recognition in her beautiful eyes.

"What did I do?"

"Dangit Maka don't act like that you know exactly what happened and what you did! There's no point in trying to act stupid!" He saw her flinch and he let out a sigh.

"I mean...why did you do that? You had the choice to save yourself why didn't you take it?" He looked at her with pained eyes. She sniffled and realized he really wanted an actual answer.

"Because if I didn't you could die...and then I would have that hanging over my head for the rest of my life." She said it so softly he almost didn't hear it. But he had been waiting for those words. The reason. _She didn't just say that. My life isn't important why did she decide to throw hers away to save my useless one._

"Well, did you think of what might happen had you not made it?" The words stinked of confidence, worry, and fear. The recognition hit her face and the tears started rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry!" She choked out before sobbing into her hands realizing the pain she brought upon him. She tensed when he took her body and partly held her as she sobbed.

"It's all right you're fine now right? And you're not leaving anytime soon?" Soul looked at her as her cries turned to hiccups.

"I don't know, Soul. I wish I did so I could stop making everybody worry about me!" She pulled her head farther into his chest.

"Well then lets make the most of what might be left." Soul gently released her and began to walk away. That was until he felt something tug his hand.

"Stay with me...I'm scared...I'm scared she'll..." Soul stopped her and nodded knowingly. Soul widened his eyes as she patted the spot next to her. He hesitantly climbed on top of the sheets and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair, telling her he was never leaving her side. It didn't matter the danger.

**Yay theres like a thousand and 500 words here (not including authors note!) I hit my eye while I was typing this I don't even know how I did it I was just typing and BAM I hit my eye. So know I feel really stupid. Well review please especially if you want another chapter! Also thanks to everybody that's reviewed you all are amazing! And everybody else that gave this story a shot and favorited followed or alerted deserve like a million cupcakes! Well I'm sorry my lovelies but I must go I shall see you all soon also did you all enjoy the little moment I put in? I enjoyed it rather myself well goodbye see you probably within a weeks time and remember review or I will have Soul personally go out and eat your Soul! (no pun intended!)**

**-bye~~~~ **


End file.
